Art & Love
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Damian Wayne siempre se mantuvo lejos de el amor, pero gracias al trabajo que habia enviado a su padre al fin pudo conocer a una mujer, muy diferente a las expectativas que tenia pero simplemente lo flecho, aquella delicada y simple mujer
1. Chapter 1

La típica rutina del ahora "adulto" Damian Wayne, era Wayne Enterprise la que ya comenzaba a ser dirigida por él, encargándose de todas las divisiones de su querida empresa, era su bebe de día… ya que en la noche su pequeño protegido era su cuidad, Gotham.

Esa mañana en particular le parecía extraña, miro al asiento del auto junto a este y vio a su padre acomodándose un poco la corbata, nunca era una buena señal cuando el mismo iba a la oficina, usualmente era para hacer un cambio radical que dejaría la oficina patas para arriba.

Cuando bajo del auto vio a Drake caminando hacia ellos, otra mala señal, Drake nunca significaba buenas noticias para él, eso era de seguro, el solo se dedicaba a cosas sobre tecnología o algo parecido, pero para traer a todas las personas importantes a una reunión no era para nada bueno

Se quedó escuchando sin decir mucho, su padre hablo sobre el problema que él había encontrado en la fundación Martha Wayne, orfanatos y escuelas, guarderías y comedores comunitarios, cosas por el estilo, todo era dinero mal distribuido, cosa que debían encargarse prontamente. Su padre le miro un segundo y eso tampoco era bueno, esperaba que si le mandaba a resolver este problema sería mejor que pudiera hacerlo desde la comodidad de su oficina con un café en mano y no tener que ir de civil a los peores barrios de la cuidad. Pero seguramente no sería solo eso, lo que prometía esa mirada de su padre era algo peor para él.

Ya cuando se reunió solo con su padre en la oficina se quedó mirando la imponente cuidad, observando con cuidado como las nubes cubrían tenuemente los edificios, amenazando con que la lluvia caería pronto, su padre se paró junto a él observando aquella belleza escondía en Gotham

\- ¿conoces la escuela de mi madre?

-una escuela de niños ¿no?

-así es, ella solía ir al menos una vez a la semana cuando estaba viva, yo solo he podido ir un par de días

\- ¿y cuál es el problema con ese recuerdo, padre?

-ese era el lugar favorito de tu abuela y se está perdiendo, necesito que vayas

\- ¿Qué quieres que investigue?

-esta vez no será de esa manera, Damian… tienes que ir como un Wayne, ver el lugar y que podamos administrar mejor el lugar, despedí al antiguo administrador y tú puedes entender mejor la situación desde el lugar

-es otro de tus trucos para que entienda la vida, padre

-así es, quiero que veas lo importante que es involucrar a nuestra comunidad en el cambio, independiente de que combatas el crimen de noche.

Esa era la última palabra, le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido "vacaciones" fue como dijo Drake, solo esperaba que no dejara a Enterprise en la ruina mientras él se encargaba de la "escuela" dio un suspiro enojado, esa anoche solo quería golpear algunos chicos malos, detener algunos robos, romper algunos huesos.

Se dedicó a patrullar solo, quería quitarse luego el manto de Robin, ya era un adulto, tomar el traje de Grayson lo antes posible, pero según todos le faltaba un poco de "amor por la vida" aún seguía siendo el chico Al Ghul frente a sus ojos.

Miro la escuela a la que tendría que venir, analizando un poco el vecindario, tranquilo a pesar del lugar que estaba ubicado, seguro que más de un idiota trataría de robar el equipo de la escuela, pero no en su guardia. Se quedó mirando a una mujer que cargaba un niño sobre sus brazos cubierto con una capucha cuando torpemente cerraba la puerta de la escuela. Iba tarareando una canción meciendo al niño lentamente tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre el pequeño, carpetas y su bolso para no dejar caer nada, se metió torpemente la llave en el bolsillo y se encamino por la oscura calle. No dejaría de seguirla, claro que no, ella era un blanco fácil, en silencio camino tras ella, cuando vio que de su bolsillo caía una identificación, la tomo y cuando ella subió torpemente los 3 escalones hasta la puerta de una casa angosta de dos pisos. El lanzo una cuerda y quedo colgando cerca de la mujer, estaba de cabeza contemplando los ojos negruzcos de la mujer.

-acabas de dejar caer tu identificación-dijo mirando- Lily Morse

\- ¿Robin? -dijo sorprendida-lo tomaría, pero tengo las manos ocupadas

Bajo de su cuerda y tomo las llaves de la mujer para abrir la puerta al escasamente amoblando apartamento, él se quedó mirando como dejo caer sobre la mesa algunas partituras, libros y dibujos mientras cargaba al niño escaleras arriba, era una de las maestras de la escuela a pesar de su corta edad. Ella bajo agradecida dándole un poco de café mientras seguía mirando los papeles de la mujer

-esta escuela ¿es buena?

-aceptamos todos los niños, hacemos lo mejor que podemos

\- ¿cuantos maestros son?

-cuatro contando conmigo, Robin

\- ¿estudios?

-estuve en una academia de artes gracias a la beca de Bruce Wayne, con eso he podido hacer clases

-gracias por el café-dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa-ya tengo que irme

-gracias por mi identificación-sonríe- que tengas buena caza

Salió del lugar echando un vistazo a donde estaba ubicado, no era un barrio en especial bueno, pero no era que tuviera que estar toda la noche ahí, podía darse el lujo de solo echar una mirada e irse

Su padre estaba por irse a Europa en "viaje de negocios" así que no hablo mucho con él, solo le dejo las instrucciones de su misión. Seguro que Drake se estaría riendo toda la semana en su cara porque ya no sería su jefe, por lo que se dedicó solo a trabajar esa noche.

La mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se fue a la escuela donde todos corrían apresurados metiéndose en los distintos salones, camino buscando a algún maestro hasta que vio a la misma chica de ayer, contando a los chicos que entraban a su aula, se veía mucho más repuesta y con una sonrisa pegada a los labios.

Se sentó en su ahora pequeña oficina, bastante desordenada, comenzó a ordenar un poco el lugar, botando todo lo innecesario, digitalizando todo para no tener tantos papeles. Las horas pasaban y parecía que el orden no llegaría jamás, maldijo cada vez que encontraba una irregularidad, seguro que el idiota que estaba antes solo robaba dinero del lugar.

\- ¿señor Wayne? -dijo la mujer al entra con una taza de café que dejo sobre el escritorio- espero que le guste el café

-gracias, Morse-dijo dando un sorbo

\- ¿lo leyó en los informes? -dijo mirando por la ventana

-así es-dijo observándola de reojo

Tenía el cabello cobrizo, con sus ojos negruzcos y pecas en sus mejillas con la piel pálida y los labios rosados con una sonrisa mirando a los niños jugando con un balón, ya le había dicho que había estudiado gracias a su padre y que se había dedicado completamente a esta escuela haciendo clases y cosas por el estilo, pero quien era realmente era el verdadero misterio.

Ella le ayudo un poco en el receso y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo le trajo un emparedado, se tomaron unos momentos para comer y luego ella abrió la ventana dejando entrar un cálido viento, acompañado de sonidos de niños riendo y jugando. La mujer sonrió animada y tranquila ante la mirada curiosa del pelinegro, al parecer ella no se llevaba del todo bien con los otros maestros, ya que eran mayores que ella y mucho más amargados por sus trabajos, a los otros tres los tenía en la mira para despedirlos pronto.

Su primer día había terminado, había sido un poco agotador, pero seguía con energías de continuar con su rutina de noche, ir a detener un poco de crimen en Gotham, pero sus pensamientos se habían concentrado en la escuela, todo estaba desordenado y debía conseguir más maestros, seguramente algunos como la chica, jóvenes con sueños y pasión por lo que hacían. También conseguirles que le barrio sea mejor, eso sería trabajo de Robin así que no se preocupaba mucho de eso, conseguir autobuses para que no caminaran tan tarde y no se mojaran entre la lluvia, en resumen, tenía mucho que hacer y pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana estaba muy nublada y él se fue tranquilo a su nuevo trabajo a pesar de que el mayordomo le dijo que debía tener cuidado con la lluvia, lo cual ignoro completamente. Su oficina ya no estaba llena de papeles amontonados en todos lados ya que había implementado su tecnología para digitalizar todos los papeles, incluso había traído computadoras nuevas para todos y cámaras para así también poder revisar el perímetro desde ese mismo lugar.

Como cada mañana la mujer le dejaba sobre su escritorio un café con olor a canela y unas galletas de animalitos que usualmente les daban a los niños. La miraba caminar por el corredor a través de la ventana de la puerta, siempre corriendo y riendo, ahora mucho más ya que tenía compañeros de trabajo nuevos que eran mucho más animados y dedicados. A la hora de almuerzo ella le llevaba algo de comida de la cafetería, y que a pesar de que no tenía el sabor de la cocina de Alfred, al menos era balanceada. Ella siempre decía solo cosas de los niños, a lo que escuchaba atentamente, algunos de estos tenían problemas en sus familias, falta de dinero o cosas por el estilo, así que los niños podían comer dos de sus comidas en la escuela y a las más necesitaban la fundación facilitaba los grandes comedores comunitarios en especial a los niños.

-va a llover…-hablo mirando por la ventana

\- ¿debemos preocuparnos por eso?

-los niños se mojarán, espero que traigan sombrillas cuando vengan a buscarlos

-compre sombrillas

-eres muy precavido, Damian-dijo sonriente-entonces no hay de qué preocuparse

\- ¿acaso alguna vez dudaste de eso?

-por supuesto que no… ¿viniste en motocicleta?

-Alfred tenía que llevar a mi padre al aeropuerto, de nuevo-dijo leyendo algunos informes

-va a llover, torrencialmente-dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso piensas irte así?

-es solo lluvia

La mujer seguía con el ceño fruncido y se fue del lugar, claro que ella no le conocía del todo, solo eran unos cuantos kilómetros hasta la mansión, no le pasaría nada malo, solo era agua. Pero la mujer tenía razón, lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre Gotham, además de un espantoso frio, Alfred accedió en llevarlo a casa más tarde, pero se negó rotundamente, no quería que pensara que era un niño pequeño que no podía cuidarse de la lluvia, además debía esperar que todos se fueran y cerrar el lugar.

En la entrada el esperaba que todos se fueran, la mujer le sonrió al ser la última en salir y junto a su lado aguardaba el mismo niño que había cargado la noche que la conoció, con una mirada curiosa y algo asustada ante él, ella le extendió una sombrilla y con una sonrisa dijo

\- ¿vendrías a cenar a casa?... hoy es noche de espagueti-dijo riendo

-interesante oferta

-vamos, vendrás luego por tu motocicleta… dijeron que por la noche ya no lloverá

-si insistes

La mujer tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, el pelinegro cargo su bolso y abrió el paraguas, el niño tenía al menos uno años y miraba un poco intranquilo al pelinegro, cada vez que él le observaba se escondía en el cuello de la mujer apretando su camiseta con sus pequeñas manos. El niño tenía el cabello negruzco al igual que sus ojos, muy diferente a la mujer, sabia por supuesto que no era su hermano ni su hijo, pero tenían el mismo apellido, vivían juntos y se preocupaba como si fuera suyo.

Llegando al departamento el chico se sentó sobre la alfombra, donde como sala de estar y comedor tenían una mesa baja y varios almohadones, él se sentó viendo algunas revistas y libros junto al pelinegro que revisaba con su teléfono algunas noticias sobre una de las "hazañas" de Red Hood y su compañero mientras la mujer cocinaba. El niño le miraba un poco desconfiado de que estuviera ahí a pesar de lo confiada que estaba su protectora.

Cenaron charlando un poco, alguna que otra palabra mientras la mujer le limpiaba el rostro al niño de vez en cuando, comentando una que otra cosa de la escuela mientras se escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas. Luego la mujer retiro los platos y trajo consigo un libro que le leía todas las noches al niño, Sherlock Holmes.

El joven Wayne quedo impresionado, realmente no le gustaban para nada las historias de detectives, para él era poco real, pero este le había gustado, era emocionante e incluso se podía imaginar con su padre en la vieja Londres resolviendo crímenes… y luego recordó su trabajo, tarde o temprano tenía que volver a ser Robin esa noche, Robin… y no Nightwing

Entre sus pensamientos sintió el toque de la mujer, pero no la veía, se había ido la luz, busco en su bolsillo su teléfono e ilumino el cuarto, ella lo tomo y se fue a la cocina, encendió algunas velas para iluminar el lugar y seguir leyéndole al niño que abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer a su lado. El pelinegro alzo la vista para ver algunas estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo que iban hasta la habitación mientras la voz de la mujer le hacía sonar como una melodía lejana que sonaba con suavidad, todo parecía tranquilo y melodioso, no necesitaba la musica de todas las noches para callar sus pensamientos.

La mujer se deslizo lentamente en la oscuridad, despertando al pelinegro que le sujeto el brazo para encontrarse con sus ojos, se había levantado para mover al niño hasta su cama no sin antes apagar cada vela encendida, subiendo las empinadas escaleras hasta el pequeño cuarto del chico que solo tenía la cama con un angosto y alto mueble donde seguramente estaba la ropa, lo acostó con cuidado y beso su frente antes de cubrirlo y dejarle a solas.

Las estrellas les guiaron hasta el cuarto de la mujer, que era un poco más amplio, la lluvia caía más fuerte que antes, a lo que claramente la mujer le impediría irse por su seguridad. Así que ella en silencio se acomodó sobre la cama con un grueso edredón sobre ella y palmeo con cuidado el otro lado de la cama sin mirar, el pelinegro dio un sonoro suspiro y se deslizo hasta la cama, su lado estaba bastante bien, seguro que la mujer dormía siempre del mismo lado, se cubrió con el grueso edredón que calentó rápido su cuerpo

\- ¿es tu hermano?

-sonara raro… pero cuando me vine a Gotham lo primero que encontré fue a Johnny… su madre estaba muy enferma, tuvo que irse al extranjero y no tenían como llevarlo… vino a la escuela buscando el orfanato… lo dejo a mi cuidado

-así tan fácil… ¿solo confió en ti?

-no sé cómo explicarlo, su mirada estaba tan angustiada… le dije que me ocuparía de el sin pensarlo dos veces… fue hace casi 2 años… su enfermedad podía matarla, incluso quizás contagiarlo, necesitaba tratarse pronto por eso lo dejo aquí, una vez al mes me envían un poco de dinero para los gastos… el solo tenía 3 años, Damian

\- lo entiendo… ¿y tú?

\- ¿yo?... bueno… fui a la escuela de arte, viví siempre con mi abuela hasta que ella murió, mis padres viven lejos… en Irlanda… y a ellos les molesto mucho que Johnny viviera conmigo, pero lo aceptaron… -dijo soltando una risita- … me dedique solo a la escuela y a él apenas llegue aquí… pero ¿por qué tan interesado?

-quería saber más de ti… eres demasiado amable para ser de Gotham

-y tú también

\- mi madre me crio por todo el mundo… no soy de Gotham y no soy amable

-conmigo lo eres… bueno, sabes que me hizo ser amable… pensar que siempre va a haber alguien más amable, alguien capaz de arriesgar su vida por cualquiera… mi grano de arena es la escuela

-hablas de Batman

-hablo de toda su familia… para decirte que incluso Robin recogió mi identificación el otro día

\- ¿Robin? -dijo mirándole- no creo que sea capaz de eso

-oh, Damian Wayne-dijo riendo-se quién eres…

-no sabes

-claro que lo sé, lo supe desde que te vi, chico maravilla… tranquilo no se lo he dicho a nadie

-la cena estuvo deliciosa

-claro, desvía el tema… ven a cenar con nosotros cuando quieras, a Johnny le agradas… y a mí también

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que ella se quedara dormida, así que siempre lo había sabido a pesar de las semanas que había estado juntos y ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su pequeño hermano, confiaba en ella, sabía que era buena persona.

No podía dormir, le era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, en especial queriendo salir a trabajar, una noche menos, al menos le haría bien dormir más de 4 horas, además era día de semana, no había tanto crimen como en lo viernes o sábado.

La mañana siguiente la mujer se alzó asustada al escuchar un teléfono sonar en la parte baja de la casa, observo al pelinegro que estaba profundamente dormido así que se levantó a prisa a contestar el teléfono, era el mayordomo preocupado por su protegido, ella le explico un poco la situación y le dio la dirección para que le trajera algo de ropa, ya que debían volver a trabajar pronto.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro sintió que alguien movía su brazo, abrió los ojos para ver el rostro del niño junto a él, le estaba mirando y no dijo nada, el mayor se sentó sobre la cama y dio un bostezo, el niño tomo su mano e hizo que le siguiera hasta el piso de arriba. Cuando subieron él pudo ver que la mujer de verdad era una artista, había más de un buen cuadro pudriéndose en ese lugar, también pudo ver que su casa se está prácticamente muriendo, la humedad no le había hecho nada bien y seguro que se caería con cualquier cosa. El pelinegro busco un viejo porta-dibujos y guardo el que más le había llamado la atención, era completamente negro con destellos de colores, le recordaba la cuidad de noche. Bajaron y la mujer le miraba asombrada con el objeto que tenía en las manos, pero no alcanzo a decir mucho antes de que llegara el mayordomo

-el amo Tim se llevó su motocicleta anoche cuando la encontró

-Drake va a arruinarla-dijo molesto- iré esta noche a casa

-avíseme cuando

-Pennyworth-dijo entregándole el porta-dibujo - llévate esto y déjalo en mi habitación

\- ¿seguro que quiere llevarlo? -pregunto la mujer

-solo será un préstamo

Jamás había visto aquello en la cara del pelinegro, una sonrisa confiada con la mujer, sabía quién era ella, pero no sabía que eran tan cercanos, no dijo nada, solo se retiró en silencio dejándole la ropa al pelinegro.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado 5 meses de que la mujer había mencionado que sabía su secreto y todo iba bien, cenaban juntos en la pequeña casa al menos una vez a la semana y compartían siempre el almuerzo en la escuela, se había acostumbrado al lugar y a la compañía de aquella pequeña familia. Pero en silencio el pelinegro se había dedicado a buscar a la familia del chico, de seguro los padres de él quería visitarlo, si era necesario se encargaría de los gastos y si no era algo así, comenzaría con los papeles para hacerse cargo de él

\- ¿has escuchado lo que dije?

-no, repítelo

-Doug no puede venir a trabajar… su novia tuvo un accidente, están en el hospital ahora, necesito un suplente

-sabía que Walker empezaría con problemas enseguida

-vamos… el no mentiría… necesito que me ayudes a vigilar a los chicos de los dos salones… iremos al patio y haremos actividades

\- ¿quieres que cuide niños contigo?

Le sonrió como respuesta, sabía que él le diría que sí, de cualquier manera, no le quedo más que levantarse de su escritorio e ir con ella hasta el patio donde los niños ya estaban juntos con sus blocks de dibujos y la mujer traía algunas cajas con lápices de colores, repartieron lápices a cada uno y ellos se dispersaron por el lugar. Ambos se sentaron apoyados en un árbol dibujando en silencio mientras el sol calentaba el patio de juegos.

-en 30 minutos más será la merienda, Damian

-lo sé, esto parece sencillo

-oh es que recién están despertando, luego de la merienda querrán jugar así que prepárate…

-mande a enmarcar el dibujo

\- ¿Qué dibujo?

-el que me lleve de tu casa hace tiempo… lo he tenido en mi oficina y la semana pasada lo colgaron en la entrada principal de Enterprise… me ofrecieron cinco mil

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó asombrada

-lo sé, les dije que no, es muy poco

\- ¿b-bromeas? -dijo emocionada- ¿de verdad es tan bueno?

-iré más tarde a buscar más cuadros tuyos… venderemos algunos para que arregles tu casa

-oh Damian… eso no es importante

-la salud de tu hermano puede verse perjudicada

-sale la sangre de tu abuelo de inmediato-dijo la chica riendo- ok… arreglaremos la casa

Luego de que todos se reunieron en el césped para comer comenzaron a jugar, todos corriendo y gritando, algunos jugaban a la escondida y otros con una pelota. Unos niños corrieron hasta su director diciéndole que jugaran a lo que finalmente acepto, se puso frente a un árbol cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo, jamás había jugado a las escondidas… no de esta manera por que buscar personas era su especialidad, pero estos niños le serian difíciles. Comenzó a buscar a los niños y varios se habían burlado de él sorprendiéndole, jamás creyó que un montón de niños le ganarían en algo tan común como las escondidas, suspiro más tranquilo ya que solo le quedaba un niño, fue al cobertizo a buscar cuando encontró a Johnny tirado en el suelo, se había quedado encerrado en el pequeño cuarto donde hacía mucho calor debido a que era donde estaba la caldera y no había mucho oxígeno, lo movió a prisa, pero no reaccionaba, solo pensó en gritar para llamar a la mujer. La ojinegra lo tomo rápidamente y lo saco al césped, les había dicho a todos los niños que se fueran a comer así que nadie vería a su pequeño hermano desmayado, se acercó a su pecho para confirmar que respiraba, luego le ordeno al pelinegro que seguía nervioso que fuera a buscar una botella de agua que tenía en su bolso mientras ella levantaba las piernas del niño para que circulara mejor su sangre. La ojinegra podía jurar que en cualquier momento el pelinegro se pondría a llorar como un crio, pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado mientras mojaba suavemente el rostro del niño. El despertó adormilado, seguía dándole pequeños sorbos de agua hasta que estaba más repuesto, el pelinegro lo tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron a la cafetería donde le dieron algo liviano para comer.

Era viernes por la tarde y la escuela ya estaba vacía excepto por su director y la maestra con su hermano que dormía en el sofá tranquilamente con el refrescante movimiento del viento. La mujer le observaba en silencio mientras el pelinegro estaba más repuesto, cuando la mujer se acercó a él, se sentó sobre el escritorio y tomo las manos del pelinegro acariciándolas suavemente

-Damian-dijo soltando una risita- siempre tratas de parecer alguien que no le teme a nada… y conozco ahora uno de tus mayores miedos…

-no tengo miedo

-oh, conmigo no puedes mentir gruñón… te da miedo los niños… te da miedo que algo les pase

-pensé que estaba muerto por mi culpa

-lo sé-le aprieta sus manos- no le pasara nada-sonríe- ¿tú crees que dejare que le pase algo a cualquiera de mis pequeños?… buscaremos como cerrar ese lugar y que nadie más le suceda lo mismo… Damian yo sé que tú puedes salvarnos a todos

Ella se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo para que se escondiera en su pecho, el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente mientras trataba de apartarla, pero finalmente cedió, la rodeo por la cintura atrapándola en un abrazo, tenía una delicada figura, muy diferente a la escultural que estaba acostumbrado a ver de sus compañeras. Inspiro profundamente, ese olor a canela que la mujer siempre traía pegado a su ropa le hacía perderse en ese momento. En silencio la mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas de costado, apoyada en su hombro tomando una de sus manos mientras la otra descansaba en la cintura de ella. El pelinegro agradeció que su oficina fuera fresca, para poder quedarse con la mujer de esa manera, le hacía sentir tranquilidad, a pesar de que no se dijeran nada, la miro de reojo y se había quedado dormida, seguro que sentía lo mismo que el en ese momento.

Sintió una pequeña mano sujetarle el brazo a lo que despertó a prisa para ver al niño, estaba oscureciendo y él había despertado hambriento

\- ¿estas mejor, John?

-sí, Damian… -dijo nervioso- ¿la asuste de nuevo?

-no… yo me asuste-dijo tomando su hombro- no vuelvas a hacer una tontería escondiéndote en lugares como ese

-entendido-dijo moviendo a la mujer- Lils… vámonos a casa, tengo hambre

La mujer se levantó a prisa y le abrazo fuertemente, ella si se había asustado, pero al ver su cara de perro asustado del chico maravilla se había tragado su miedo, le agradeció mentalmente a la mujer por ser fuerte por él. Pero le había enseñado que eso no debía pasar nunca más, habría más de un accidente en la escuela y debía mantener la calma. Su padre le hubiera dado una enorme charla si le hubiera visto, también recordó la vez que vomito por ver niños muertos, eso no se volvería a repetir.

Se fueron a la casa de la mujer y ahí ella se despidió de el con una sonrisa, se había llevado otras pinturas de ella, se miraron un momento antes de que el dieran un paso atrás y se fuera, realmente le agradaba la mujer y si no tuviera responsabilidades se hubiera quedado ahí con ellos cenando, pero el deber llamaba.

La noche fue tranquila, demasiado tranquila para un viernes de invierno, mucha gente en las calles, pero la policía mantenía bien el orden, se había encargado de darle equipo eficiente, ahora para el pelinegro no tenían excusa de que fueran menos que ellos. Miro su teléfono y decidió llamar a la mujer, estaba aburrido y su comunicador no sonaba en un buen rato así que se lo quito un minuto para escuchar la voz de la mujer esa noche estrellada

-pase por fuera de tu casa y no estabas ahí

-lo siento, estamos en el hospital

\- ¿les sucedió algo?

-Johnny tiene fiebre… y no se ve del todo bien así que estamos esperando a que nos llamen, pero hay mucha gente

-espérame

El único lugar cercano que podía ir era el departamento de Drake, le era fácil, conocía toda su "seguridad de tercera" le tomo un poco de ropa y tomo un taxi hasta el hospital. Cuando llego ahí, tomo al niño que estaba medio dormido y se fueron a una clínica donde les atendieron de inmediato, la mujer aguardaba tomando la mano del niño mientras el pelinegro caminaba impaciente por la habitación. La doctora le comenzó a revisar y le dejo en una habitación privada donde le tenían conectado a suero revisando que todo estuviera bien.

-este pequeño estará bien-dijo la doctora sonriente- ¿Cómo está tu madre Johnny?

\- ¿conocía a su madre?

-si era una enfermera, antes de enterarse de que estaba muy enferma

-ahora ella está en tratamiento-dijo la mujer

\- ¿conoce dónde estaría ella? ¿algún centro donde atiendan su enfermedad?

-bueno en Suiza, era donde Rebecca había investigado-toma su teléfono y llama - por favor ¿puedes buscar algún folleto en el casillero de la enfermera Larson? Gracias- les vuelve a mirar- una enfermera traerá lo que encuentre, jóvenes padres adoptivos

Se fue sin decir más, dejando la palabra padres en su cabeza ¿acaso se veían como una pareja? no que ellos tuvieran la intención de hacerlo. El pelinegro se puso a investigar a la madre del niño con su teléfono mientras la mujer se quedó junto al niño tomando su mano. El Wayne se sentó sobre un cómodo sofá que usaban los acompañantes para dormir, era mullido así que se relajó mientras seguía investigando hasta que dio con algo, llamo a la mujer que se sentó sobre sus piernas y miro atenta una foto del niño cuando pequeño junto a una mujer que a pesar de que se veía un poco enferma tenía la cara alegre.

-ella es su madre… ¿está bien?

\- esta es la página de la clínica donde prueban un tratamiento experimental…se está recuperando, Lily… ¿quieres que la contacte?

-claro que si… es decir… probablemente se ira de mi lado… pero yo no soy su madre… debes hacerlo Damian

-le enviare un correo, también les comprare boletos para que vengan a Gotham

-gracias por venir… es una de tus noches ocupadas y aun así viniste

-me importaba lo que le sucediera, se lo dije a Pennyworth

Se acercó hasta su rostro y beso suavemente la mejilla, pero el movió su rostro para chocar los labios con los suyos, quería sentir ese suave toque de la mujer, la apretó contra el besándola

Cuando se separó, ella le miro sonrojada con las mejillas infladas, sus pecas se le habían perdido con su sonrojo, no dijo nada solo se acomodó en su cuello tomando sus manos mientras él sonreía victorioso.


	4. Chapter 4

La muchacha estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, habían comprado algunos pastelillos para desayunar, ya iban de regreso a casa con el niño en la espalda del pelinegro aun con sueño, subieron las escalerillas y entraron hasta la casa. La mujer preparo café y una taza de leche de frutilla para el chico mientras el pelinegro tomo prestada su computadora para ver su correo, la ojinegra sirvió todo y miraba con el ceño fruncido al mayor

-Damian, vamos a desayunar

-tenemos que hablar-dijo dejando la computadora de lado- John

\- ¿hum? -dijo dando un sorbo de su leche

-tu madre va a venir mañana por ti

El niño escupió toda la leche fuera de sí, los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio un momento quedaron atento hasta que el niño sonrió seguido de una sonora risita y después comenzó a llorar y a reír a la vez, la mujer se acercó hasta el abrazándolo para que se calmara, pero a la vez la mujer busco la mano del pelinegro para mantenerse tranquila. Él era su pequeño, había sido su todo desde que le conoció en una calle oscura de Gotham y ahora se iría para siempre.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron pudieron hablar con el niño explicándole lo sucedido, el no entendía mucho pero cuando vio la fotografía sonrió, así que estaba ansioso por volver a verla. Sonó el teléfono del pelinegro, claro que Drake se había dado cuenta que él había entrado a allanar su casa, pero Alfred estaba preocupado por su protegido, así que la mujer le dejo partir no sin antes invitarle a que fueran al zoológico esa misma tarde.

Dick Grayson era todo un hombre de circo y como tal le gustaba que todo fuera a otro nivel, por lo tanto, el regaño que tendría el joven Robin no sería algo simple, sería algo que duraría horas, sobre su deber y responsabilidad, de ser figura pública y del nombre de los Wayne. Finalmente, cuando ya creyó agotar todos sus argumentos contra Robin dio un largo suspiro y le miro serio

\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

-estaba con alguien ¿importa Grayson?

-necesito saber con quién, para que cuando Bruce pregunte pueda ayudarte

-eres odioso e insoportable igual que Drake haciendo las mismas estúpidas preguntas

-yo soy tu jefe ahora, Damian-dijo molesto

-es aburrido tener que decir la misma historia, primero Pennyworth, luego Drake y ahora tu… padre me dejo a cargo de la escuela, ahí hay una maestra

\- ¿y sales con alguien mayor?

-solo tiene un año más que yo, Grayson-dijo con el ceño fruncido- ella tiene un chico

\- ¡¿tiene un hijo?!

-no es su hijo… ¿quieres escuchar o te golpeo? -el asiente- ella lo adopto… ayer estábamos en el patio y él se desmayó… anoche le dio fiebre y Lily lo llevo al hospital, solo la acompañe

\- ¿Lily?... la acabas de llamar por su nombre… ¿acaso ustedes están saliendo?

-no aun-dijo orgulloso-pero ella será mi esposa, Grayson

-tan decidido como siempre-dio con un suspiro- no puedes solo decidir eso

-todos aquí saben que puedo hacerlo… ahora, tengo que salir-dijo al levantarse- no te entrometas con mis asuntos

-quiero conocerla

No respondió, eventualmente claro que la conocería, seria suya tarde o temprano y eso ya estaba decidido, porque ciertamente la mujer le encantaba, era un poco como el, daba todo por su cuidad, un granito de arena a la vez.

Puso a su perro la cadena, ya que a la gente le aterraba que anduviera suelto y se fue al zoológico con él. Cuando se encontró con la mujer y el niño rápidamente el perro le lamio la cara al niño que la tenía cubierta de helado mientras él se acercó a la mujer dispuesto a robar otro beso cuando ella puso su mano sobre sus labios

-esta Johnny aquí…

-John-le llamo el pelinegro- ten a Titus-dijo dándole la correa

\- ¿van a besarse? -dijo curioso- yo no los mirare-dijo acariciando al enorme perro

Carta blanca para atraparla en otro beso que al que ella tímidamente no se negó, solo un corto beso antes de seguir caminando por el lugar. A él no le gustaban mucho los zoológicos y por eso mismo mejoro completamente el ambiente de este, dándole a los animales un ambiente mucho más realista al propio para que no fueran solo tristes animales atrapados, se van muchos más activos y todo parecía mucho más natural.

Luego fueron a comer a una cafetera y luego al parque donde el niño se dedicó a jugar con el gran danés mientras la mujer se sentó apoyada un árbol y el pelinegro no dudo apoyarse en sus piernas para descansar

\- ¿cómodo, señor Wayne?

-bastante

-Damian… ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

\- ¿sobre qué?

-sobre tu y yo...

-estará feliz de que este con alguien simple… de que conozca que es el amor

\- ¿crees que esto es amor? -dijo sonriente, el solo le quedo mirando fijo- amor…

Ella sonrió emocionada luego de tomar un libro y comenzar a leer en voz alta, luego de un rato llego el pequeño con el perro que se acomodaron y descansaron junto a la mujer.

Ya tardé por la noche el pelinegro los llevo a casa, se despidió del niño, el pequeño no dudo en abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo, aun así, le recordó que se verían por la mañana, luego entro y preparo sus cosas para partir con su madre. La mujer le miro un momento, estaba triste porque su niño se iría, pero él le haría compañía siempre, se acercó hasta ella y el rodeo con sus brazos confortándola.

Esa noche no hizo más que pensar en lo sola que se encontraría la mujer, en lo mucho que ambos extrañarían al niño que se había acostumbrado, hablaría con la madre para que pudieran verle al menos una vez al mes, trataría de hacerlo.

La mañana siguiente el ambos estaban impacientes cuando llego la familia del niño, habían decido reunirse en una cafetería, llego un hombre alto con una sonrisa empujando una silla de ruedas con la mujer que tenía sobre su regazo una cobija y un conejo de peluche. Todo le hacía raro a ambos, pero cuando el niño vio a la mujer corrió inmediatamente hasta ella, era su madre lo vieron en sus ojos, una familia se había reunido.

-gracias por cuidar de Johnny este tiempo…

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

-estuvimos en varios hospitales en Suiza… no teníamos dinero para llamar así que solo enviamos lo que podíamos, gracias por mandarnos cartas y lamento que escribiéramos tan poco… lamentamos todo lo que paso, de verdad, Johnny

-lo se mamá… Lils me cuido bien este tiempo

-gracias por cuidar a mi hermoso hijo, por favor visítanos cuando puedan, tendremos las puertas abiertas para ustedes

-señora-dijo el pelinegro-espero que no le moleste que le de este teléfono a John

-por supuesto que no señor Wayne-dijo el mayor- gracias por cuidar a nuestro pequeño, gracias por los boletos de avión… por todo

-no hay manera de que podamos agradecerles-dijo el madre- lo que ustedes nos pidan lo haremos

-solo cuiden a John-dijo el pelinegro

La mujer miro por última vez a su pequeño hermano que ahora traía al conejo en sus brazos, caminando junto a su familia, su verdadera familia. El tomo su mano con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la invito a que le acompañara hasta su oficina y luego a almorzar, caminaron un poco para llegar hasta Wayne Enterprise donde la mujer quedo asombrada al ver en el recibidor del enorme edificio sus cuadros exhibiéndose donde más de una persona se detenía a mirarlo. A pesar de ser sábado la oficina se veía atareada ya que estaban en pleno proyecto que compartiría más abiertamente sus equipos con países menos desarrollados por esto todo el mundo. El camino con la mujer aun tomado de su mano, pidió el elevador y subieron en silencio mientras la mujer apretaba fuertemente su mano.

Caminaron lentamente hasta su oficina, enorme y luminosa con los grandes cristales que le separaban del exterior, la mujer se acercó asombrada a mirar su cuidad y luego se volvió a verle, pero él ya estaba junto a ella tomándola por su cintura, acabando aquella distancia entre ellos, acariciando su delicado cuerpo mientras ella se sonrojaba tratado de seguir aquel ritmo apresurado que quería tomar el pelinegro, era como si un lobo tratara de comerse un pequeño conejo.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido, entro Grayson a prisa gritando su nombre, se separaron de golpe, la mujer estaba de mil colores cuando de repente el mayor tomo al chico de los hombros y lo sacudió

\- ¡Bruce está aquí!

\- ¿Por qué padre… está aquí?

\- ¡qué importa!... él no sabe de ella-dijo mirándola sorprendido- tu quédate aquí, yo me la llevare ahora

\- ¿Qué? -preguntaron ambos sorprendidos

-tu ve que le dirás, pero no es bueno que la vea así tal cual, es mejor que la hables primero

El agarro del brazo y se metió por una trampilla que tenían por un armario tirando de la mujer que estaba nerviosa ya que por primera vez tenia contacto con la familia del pelinegro.

Fue para el pelinegro un segundo entre que la mujer desaparecía de su vista y luego entrara su padre, le miro serio, esa expresión jamás era buena.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Quién es ella?

-es una maestra, padre… uno de tus tantos becados, la conocí en la escuela a la que tú me mandaste a ayudar

\- ¿Quién es el niño? ¿Es su hijo?

-es solo un chico que encontró en la calle, como la mayoría de tus Robin… el volvió con sus padres hoy, me encargue de encontrarlos

\- ¿los cuadros son de ella?

-sí, me han ofrecido cientos de dólares por ellos

-son bastantes buenos… pero no me parece que dejes tus obligaciones por ella Damian, eres Robin y si quieres tomar el papel de Nightwing será mejor que te enfoques

-padre-dijo molesto- le dije a Pennyworth si podía tener el resto de la noche y por la situación él dijo que estaba bien, incluso Gordon lo dijo

-recuerda que cada vez que tú no estás en servicio significa que personas pueden morir

-lo sé, pero esa noche ellos me necesitaban, el chico casi muere por mi culpa, por un descuido mío

Su padre le tomo del hombro para que él se tranquilizara, un sonoro suspiro escapo de su boca antes de mirarle, podía ver que su hijo había cambiado en corto tiempo, tenía razón al enviarle a ese lugar y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y aun así dirigir de la mejor manera la escuela y toda la fundación. Su padre le dio un respiro y le dijo que se fuera con la mujer, que mantuviera un perfil bajo con ella ya que después de todo tenían la mirada sobre el por ser un Wayne.

Bajo a prisa para ver a la mujer que reía junto al mayor que quizás qué tontería le decía el nuevo Batman, se sentó en silencio y miro a la mujer que estaba con cara de duda antes de que él le sonriera levemente para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué dijo el gran jefe? -dijo el mayor

-que no descuide mis responsabilidades… por lo que paso el viernes

-perdóname Damian, fue mi culpa

-no, yo te llamé y yo fui a acompañarte

-haz madurado en un par de meses… Lils, de seguro querrá que vayas a cenar esta noche a casa

\- ¿yo? -dijo nerviosa- pero yo no sé cómo… actuar en momentos así, ni siquiera tengo mesa para cenar

-Lily… múdate, pronto… conseguiré un departamento mañana pero no quiero que vuelves a ese lugar

\- ¿temes que me sienta sola?... estaré bien, no tienes que hacer eso por mi

-necesito una cueva de emergencia, ahora que John no está puedo tener mis cosas por ahí

-tratas de parecer tan rudo-dijo riendo- ok… confió en ti

-me alegra conocerte al fin Lils… cuida de mi hermano-dijo antes de levantarse- nos vemos en casa

La mujer miraba curiosa al pelinegro que tomaba sus manos, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, se acercó silenciosa hasta el, tomo su rostro con una caricia delicada y con un rápido movimiento robo un beso, aunque fuera algo corto él se asombró, era el primer beso que ella le daba a él por propia voluntad, sonrió orgulloso, de algún modo u otro ella sería su esposa.

Subieron a la motocicleta del pelinegro y salieron de la cuidad, él quería salir un poco de aquella molesta cuidad, fría y oscura a veces, solo andar por la carretera mientras ella le abrazaba por la espalda, parecía una buena escena desde esa perspectiva, pero claro en algún momento tuvieron que detenerse ya que su teléfono no paraba de sonar. Se detuvieron en la orilla de un camino donde las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer salvajes sobre ellos, su padre como había predicho Grayson, quería que fuera a cenar para conocerla un poco más. La miro un momento, estaba con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el cabello pegado al rostro, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frio, pero con una sonrisa pegada a sus rosados labios, tomo sus caderas a la mujer pegándola a su cuerpo, sonriéndole con esa típica sonrisa de él, como si siempre tuviera la razón. Se tomaron unos minutos para besarse en medio de la lluvia, donde su único calor era de sus cuerpos abrazados, la tenía acorralada sentada sobre su motocicleta, acariciando delicadamente sus piernas sobre la tela mojada de sus pantalones mientras ella apretaba su camisa por la espalda, se separaron con la respiración agitada

-aun lo extraño… aunque intentes que este distraiga… nada borrara que tuve un hermano

-no trato de que lo olvides, no quiero verte llorar

-a veces… llorar está bien… esta mañana me hizo el dibujo más hermoso de la vida… estoy segura de que él será feliz y que iré verlo cuando quiera, así que no estoy triste, estoy feliz porque el al fin esta con su familia

-tu eres diferente, eso me gusta

-y tú me gustas a mi

Volvieron a Gotham, pero él no me permitió que volviera a su casa, fue directamente a la mansión Wayne donde entraron por la puerta de la cocina, donde Alfred le miro horrorizado ¿Cómo podía traer a una dama en su motocicleta con esta lluvia? Pero dejo el regaño para después, le dio una toalla a la mujer y le dejo en un cuarto donde tenían ropa de mujer nueva para las Batgirl así que con eso la mujer se vistió con un vestido de manga larga color rosa pálido y con unas pantimedias negras. Espero temerosa hasta que el pelinegro fue a buscarla, el jamás había notado su delineada figura, siempre traía ropa la que, disimulada su delgada y fina figura, la tomo entre sus brazos a punto de besarla cuando el llamado de la puerta les asusto

-así que escondías a una chica ¿eh?

-Brown-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-un placer-dijo al entrar y saludar a la chica- sabía que si nos pedían una cena no era para sociabilizar

-vámonos, no querrás juntarte con esta persona

Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta los pisos de abajo, ella ya se había perdido desde la habitación que estaba, la mansión era para ella como si su pequeña casa se multiplicara por mil, llegaron hasta una sala donde destacaba un cuadro de los abuelos del chico, la mujer le miraba curioso como esa sonrisa que era tan serena y alegre podía ser enmarcada de tal manera que aun pudiera sentirla. Él se sentó sobre un sofá y la atrajo hasta el a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la suya mirando el retrato igual que ella

-usualmente hablo con ellos, pero mirarlos es extraño

-se ven amables

-debes ser mi novia Lily

-pensé que ya lo era-dijo soltando una risita

\- no eres el tipo de chica que pensé que me gustaría estar como Supergirl o Katana… creo que tú lo eres, solo que sin el traje

-gracias-le mira-me gustas con todas esas cosas que Dick me pregunto cómo te soportaba… son las cosas que más me gustan de ti

Él le miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ella reía cuando todo fue acallado por el sonido de la puerta, la mujer miro temerosa al hombre que entro, se deslizo tranquilo por la habitación hasta sentarse delante de ellos, le pidió un momento a su hijo a solas con la mujer que aun asustada soltó la mano del pelinegro lentamente, se miraron una última vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Dio un suspiro luego de una hora de conversación, aguardaba intranquilo en la cocina, mirando fijamente el reloj esperando que transcurriera más rápido la hora ante la atenta mirada de Alfred que trataba de introducir un tema de conversación, al igual como lo intentaron los demás miembros de la familia, ni siquiera se volteaba a verles.

-sabe el amo Damian que se acerca el día de San Valentín

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-es el día en que las parejas celebrar el día del amor, hay muchas fiestas y bodas esos días, le recomiendo que ya que con su reciente noviazgo prepare una sorpresa con la señorita Lily

-sorpresa…

Al fin algo con que distraer su mente, ese día caería día martes, seria exactamente en tres semanas más y quería preparar algo especial para la mujer, a pesar de que ese día debían trabajar, pero él no era romántico o al menos no sabía de romance, se puso a buscar en su teléfono y solo veía cosas como flores y regalos, quería algo más impresionante para ella, para que cayera rendida a sus pies, no quería reprimirse con ella.

De pronto apareció, corriendo hasta sus brazos, no sabía que le había dicho su padre, pero al parecer ella no estaba horrorizada por su pasado o su familia...

La mujer reía ante aquel acogedor ambiente, a pesar de que de vez en cuando se gritaban un par de insultos, tanto Dick, Tim y Damian se trataban como verdaderos hermanos, mientras Stephanie atacaba como podía y Bruce de vez en cuando intercambiaba un par de palabras con ella. La invitaron a quedarse en casa mientras los Wayne se encargaban de conseguirle un mejor lugar y demoler el antiguo, no estaban seguros de como la mujer jamás había enfermado con tener tanto moho como una docena de bacterias y hongos invadiendo su casa.

Damian Wayne no era afino a dormir o estar recostado sobre su cama, prefería entrenar o algo así, pero viendo a la mujer abrazando su pecho no podía negarse, tocando delicadamente su cuerpo y escuchando como ella leía Shakespeare para él, con su perro acostado en los pies de la cama y con el sonoro ruido de la lluvia chocando con los cristales

\- ¿es acaso ese el casco de Red Hood?

\- ¿lo conoces?

-claro que sí, cuando supe que tú eras Robin… quería saber con quién más te involucrabas

\- ¿acaso eres detective ahora?

-a veces-dijo sonriente- me pregunto cómo estará John… sé que han sido solo unas horas, pero quisiera saber cómo esta

-llámalo

La mujer busco el teléfono y puso el altavoz para que ambos pudieran hablar con él, la mujer se aguantaba las lágrimas al escuchar a su pequeño tan alegre con su familia, sus padres mediante habían pasados los años había comprado cosas para él, una cama y un cuarto con una magnifica vista, iría a una escuela normal además de tomar algunas clases de arte, todo iba bien en su nueva familia.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡feliz san Valentín a todos!

La mujer grito emocionada a lo que los niños respondieron igual de contentos, listos con papales de colores, pinturas y decorados para comenzar a hacer tarjetas. La mujer se paseaba por todo el salón felicitando a los niños que incluso hacían más de una tarjeta, ella misma se sentó con ellos para ayudar algunos más pequeños a terminar sus tarjetas mientras ella trabajaba en su propia tarjeta. Golpearon la puerta y un niño corrió hasta ella para abrirla para ver a un serio, pero levemente sonrojado director, entro ante la mirada curiosa de los niños y le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas, ella se acercó y le abrazo sonrojada

\- ¿a qué se debe esta ocasión, señor Director?

-tu sabes por qué es-dijo desviando la mirada

-me encanta-dijo antes de estornudar levemente

\- ¿estás bien?

-claro, no te preocupes-dijo antes de estornudar de nuevo- nos veremos al almuerzo

La quedo mirando un poco dudoso antes de marcharse, se fue a su oficina a pensar como continuaría el día, si hubiera podido la hubiera llevado a su mujer a un lugar de verdad más acogedor y a pesar de todas las ideas que pasaron por su mente debía pensar racionalmente, pero todas sus ideas o eran insuficientes o imposibles, nunca se había complicado tanto con esto porque nunca debía hacerlo para nadie, pero ahora parecía necesario.

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunto ella sacándole de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es la hora del almuerzo, pareces distraído-dijo limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo

\- ¿está enferma?

-es solo el frio-dijo sonriente ¿y esos papeles?

-estaba dibujando

-eres mal mentiroso, por dios-dijo recogiendo uno – "París" "Los Ángeles" … ¿piensas cambiarte de cuidad?

-no, ¿te gusta tu nuevo departamento?

-cambia el tema, señor… es extraño, pero es hermoso, aunque queda solo unas cuadras más lejos

-es más seguro para ti, ya dejé mi equipo guardado esta mañana

-oh, es bueno saber que te puedes meter cuando quieras…

Luego de la escuela la llevo a casa y Alfred ya había preparado una merienda mientras se preparaban para salir a cenar, la casa había sido decorada con algunas flores, ella recorrió el lugar aun estornudando, buscando algo que comer mientras el pelinegro se daba una ducha.

Llamo de vez en cuando a la mujer para pedirle que le ayudara a anudar su corbata, pero no le respondía para nada, se encamino a la cocina buscándola y la vio en el suelo con la cara enrojecida, levemente hinchada y con la respiración entre cortada. No espero más y llamo a una ambulancia y el cargo para bajarla para acortar el tiempo

Ya en el hospital él estaba sentado afuera de la habitación, esperando que apareciera el doctor y le dijera claramente que tenía la mujer, los minutos se hacían largos y en su mente solo podía pensar en quien había sido el responsable de envenenar a su novia. Lo primero que cruzo su mente fue la infernal risa del joker, luego en la voz de su madre y así gastándose su mente en un montón de nombres de villanos que serían capaz de hacerle algo malo a su futura esposa. El doctor se acercó hasta él y le conto, la mujer era alérgica a las flores y a las nueces, así que por esto se había ahogado, al final el que trato de matarla no fueron sus enemigos, fue el mismo

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-la verdad… pensé que lo sabias

-lo siento… pero debiste rechazarlas

-eran hermosas y te avergonzaste frente a todos-dijo sonrojada- estaba contenta y no podía decirte que no cariño… pero no sabía de las galletas

-esto fue un fiasco…

-sé que te esforzaste mucho, cariño… está bien, fue un lindo día

-solo quiero ir a dormir

-tranquilo, aun no acaba el día

Luego de salir del hospital se fueron al departamento, la mujer lo llevo hasta la habitación donde de debajo de la cama saco un cuadro cubierto con papel, era un cuadro que tenía a Gotham como paisaje en un amanecer con dos aves sobrevolándola, era hermoso, colorido y oscuro a la vez. Lo tomo y sonrió gustoso, se lo quito de las manos y la abrazo fuertemente, aun tenia aquel olor impregnado de hospital en su cuerpo, pero solo quiso abrazarla, ella tomo su rostro y le beso sonrojada, le empujo a la cama y se sentó sobre el sonrojada

\- ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto el

-oh cariño-sonríe- lamento asustarte … se acerca hasta el- aun es San Valentín ¿piensas pasarlo con la cara larga?

-no lo sé-suspira- aún tengo tu regalo… ¿lo quieres?

-depende… ¿podría matarme?

-bueno... quizás

\- ¿en qué sentido? -dijo riendo

-bueno… podría sorprenderte mucho

La mujer se sentó a su lado expectante y el pelinegro busco en el armario donde estaban algunos de sus trajes y saco una pequeña caja, la mujer le miro sorprendida. Se acercó a ella dejo la caja en sus manos, le sonrió levemente mientras ella estaba sorprendida mirando aquel pequeño objeto. Abrió la caja y se quedó aún más sorprendida cuando vio un anillo dorado con una piedra en el centro y con unas hojas en el aro con pequeñas piedras decorándolo. Alzo la mirada con la cara enrojecida conteniendo las lágrimas, trato de hacerle la pregunta, pero ella solo se limitó a asentir aun conteniendo las lágrimas. Tomo su delicada mano y puso el anillo en su mano.

-oh cariño-dijo aun con los ojos llorosos - ¿estás seguro?

-estoy completamente seguro… lo dije, siempre lo dije

-cariño… apenas si… comenzamos a salir

-es para asegurarte que voy enserio… además… pudiste decirme que no

-lo sé-dijo riendo- supongo que … a tu encanto no me puedo negar

-eso pensé-sonríe levemente

Se acercó a ella decidido, agarrando su rostro para atrapar sus labios, solo reía entre besos y caricias mientras el trataba de mantener la pasión a flote, aunque era un poco más complicado de lo que parecía con las risas de la mujer. Finalmente pudo atraparla cuando la empujo a la cama y se quedó mirándola sobre ella, se quedó sonrojada acariciando su rostro y mirándole

\- ¿te sientes mejor?

-se lo que estás pensando Dami…

\- ¿entonces?

-creo que la ocasión lo amerita

-no escuche un sí quiero

-Dami…-hablo sonrojada- …s-si- susurro

\- ¿Cómo?

-s-si-dijo mirándolo

Se acercó a ella acariciando su delgada figura desasiéndose de la ropa que ahora le parecía molesta, dejando a relucir la pálida piel de la mujer, pequeñas curvas que no dudo en acariciar mientras ella recorría su formado pecho. No dudo en besarla y acariciarla sin reparo, mientras que ella tímidamente trataba de seguirle el ritmo, diciendo su nombre entre susurros.

El pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro gustoso cuando ya había terminado, la mujer mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojada acomodándose a su lado, alzo la mirada para ver al pelinegro que estaba sonriendo, la miro y beso su frente.

-te amo Lily

\- ¿Qué?

-Lily…-le mira-tu sabes que no soy alguien que diga las cosas dos veces

-oh Dami-dijo saltando sobre el- por favor… -dijo emocionada- dilo de nuevo

-Lily-le sujeta- cálmate no es para tanto

-oh cariño… decirme eso... es mucho más importante de lo que parece, sé que antes no habíamos tenido que decirlo, pero escucharlo es impresionante, por favor

-lo sé, pero estas haciéndole mucho alboroto

-estoy segura que hago el necesario-toma su rostro- cariño… te lo está pidiendo tu prometida

-te amo, Lily

-y yo a ti cariño… sé que no lo habíamos dicho tan abiertamente… pero creo que esto es… lo mejor que podías haberme dado para San Valentín… solo esas dos palabras son suficientes

\- ¿no te gusto el anillo?

-me encanto

-si te arrepientes en cualquier momento, no dudes en devolverlo… era de mi abuela

\- ¿tu abuela? -dijo sorprendida- ¿tu padre sabe que me lo diste?

-claro que no

-Dami no deberías dármelo… es preciado en tu familia

-estoy seguro de mi decisión, por favor, solo aprécialo

-gracias -le besa- no sabes… lo feliz que me hace esto

\- ¿te llamo?

\- dijo que envió un regalo-sonríe- parece que su familia… está mejorando ¿acaso hiciste algo?

-bueno… puede que si… ¿eso también cuenta como regalo?

-por supuesto que si-dijo riendo- eres increíble

-lo se


	7. Chapter 7

La mujer se alzó adormilada y miro a su lado para ver al pelinegro aun durmiendo, se acercó y beso su frente antes de levantarse acalorada, ya era verano en Gotham y el exceso de edificio no ayudaba en nada para bajar un poco la temperatura del lugar. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones y ambos pensaban ir a Irlanda con el pequeño a conocer a los padres de la chica.

Se movió contenta hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno ya en el último día para que las cortas vacaciones que tendrían comenzaran, solo una semana. Pronto apareció el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda aun adormilado, había tenido una noche cansada en Gotham, pero ahora volvía con su prometida para tomar un descanso antes de volver a su trabajo

-buenos días-dijo el tomando una taza de café

-buenos días cariño-besa su mejilla- ¿llegaste cansado anoche?

-fue una noche larga, lamento despertarte-besa su cabeza- padre quiere saber si iras a cenar esta noche

-pues tu sabes que si-sonríe- ¿van tus hermanos?

-si-suspira- Grayson muere por verte

-me imagino-dijo riendo- la otra noche que vino a cenar parecía muy contento por verme

-él sabe… de nuestro compromiso-dijo dando una mordida al pan

-eso explica todo-dijo riendo

Se prepararon para salir y se fueron a la escuela, caminaron por el pasillo de la mano hasta que finalmente llegaron al salón de la mujer, ella se despidió y entro contenta. Aún era temprano así que todos estaban jugando afuera cuando sono el timbre, como cada mañana todos se detuvieron en fila y dejo entrar uno por uno contando sus cabezas mientras les daba una caricia cada vez que uno pasaba dentro del salón y se acomodaba en sus sillas. Rápidamente sacaron sus hojas y lápices para prepararse para que lo que diría su maestra

Todos se pusieron a dibujar, luego de la clase a la hora de almuerzo tendrían una pequeña fiesta con todos los demás salones, tendrían bocadillos y juegos en el patio, algunos regalos para el verano. El director se quedó ordenando algunas cosas para la fiesta con la ayuda de Alfred, se tomaron un momento mientras esperaban que llegara la hora

\- ¿es cierto que tomara vacaciones con la señorita?

-creí habértelo dicho

-es poco creíble que usted se tomara vacaciones

-quiero hacerlo una costumbre… solo unos días, es por Lily

-esa mujer de verdad le ha cambiado, amo Damian

-ella también a cambiado un poco-suspira- ¿Qué opinas del lugar?

-creo que no se veía bien desde que su abuela se encargaba de el

-era exactamente lo que quería escuchar-sonríe levemente- ¿fuiste a verla?

-solo pase por afuera, parecía bastante animada con los niños

-le encanta

\- ¿eso significa que a usted también?

\- ¿quieres saber si quiero tener hijos con ella?

-quisiera saber si tendré niños suyos corriendo por los jardines de la mansión Wayne, ya que su padre al parecer no quiere proporcionarlos

-bueno… supongo que sí, en algún momento

-yo sé que usted tomo el anillo de su abuela, así que espero que sea pronto

-no apresures las cosas, Pennyworth

Pronto la mujer salió con todos sus alumnos que corrían emocionado, ella pronto se acercó al mayordomo para saludarle. La tarde paso tranquila hasta que el sono el teléfono de la oficina, el pelinegro pensaba ir, pero el mayordomo le detuvo para ir en su lugar. Entro en la oficina y tomo el teléfono, miro por la ventana a la pareja que ayudaba a unos niños pintando en el suelo, escucho silencioso hasta que su expresión cambio, no dijo mucho antes de cortar. Dio un suspiro algo serio y se fue con la pareja, les pidió un momento a ambos para hablar y los aparto de los niños dejándole al cuidado de los demás maestros

\- ¿Qué pasa Alfred? -dijo ella- ¿Por qué esa cara?

-señorita-toma su mano-lamento tener que decirle esto, pero sus padres murieron esta mañana

\- ¿q-que? -dijo conmocionada

\- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué dijiste?

-era una llamada, desde un hospital en Irlanda… al parecer sus padres iban en auto y tuvieron un accidente, ambos murieron de inmediato, como lo dejo estipulado su padre serán cremados esta tarde… no sabe cuánto lo siento señorita

-D-Dami-dijo sujetándole entre lágrimas- e-ellos nos esperaban

-lo sé-la abraza- Alfred …llama a John, dile que no podremos ir por él, y reserva el avión para dos horas más… iremos a preparar nuestras cosas y nos iremos… Lily

-ellos-dijo entre lágrimas- es mi culpa

-no Lily… vamos a la oficina….

La guio mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas, la sentó sobre el escritorio y la abrazo fuertemente, beso su frente y la siguió calmando como podía, era cierto que ellos no apoyaban demasiado que ella se fuera de su hogar, pero la amaban de cualquier manera y estaba ansiosa de comentar el nuevo compromiso que tenía, de que conocieran al pelinegro además de fotografías, pero eso ya no sería posible

El pelinegro beso sus manos y dio un suspiro, limpio sus ojos ya enrojecidos y beso su frente, ella dio largas bocanadas de aire antes de mirar por la ventana y ver los niños corriendo y riendo alegres

\- ¿alguno me vio?

-creo que no, estarán bien, están con los demás maestros… le escribí a Tim, así que vendrá ahora para asegurarse que todos se vayan a casa cuando esto termine… llamare a padre camino al aeropuerto y debemos irnos para preparar nuestras maletas… cuando lleguemos nos encargaremos de todo lo necesario, hare lo que sea para ayudarte

-Dami… está bien… hay cosas que tienes que hacer en Gotham… no puedes acompañarme

-pedí una semana de vacaciones, es lo mínimo que pueden darme… y por ti hare lo que sea, así que no hables más sobre eso

-Dami… ellos… eran la única familia que tenia

-no… no lo eran-aprieta su mano- estamos juntos… en todo esto… vamos a empacar un poco de ropa

Tomo la mano de la mujer y la guio hasta la salida, apenas salieron vieron a Drake y él le entrego las llaves, Red Robin le dio las condolencias a la mujer y ellos se marcharon. Dejo a la mujer sobre la cama mientras el pelinegro guardaba algunas cosas en unas maletas, la mujer ya tenía casi todo preparado. Le sobraban unos minutos antes de tener que irse, así que se acostó junto a la mujer y la abrazo por la espalda.

-si quieres puedo ir yo solo, estoy seguro que Alfred te cuidara bien

\- ¿cómo vas a ir solo? ¿qué piensas hacer?... no te dejaran hacer nada, tú no eres de la familia

-lo se… bueno tu sabes, a veces el nombre abre algunas puertas

-lo siento Dami, sé que intentas arreglarlo…-dijo entre sollozos- pero son mis padres, tengo que hacerlo

-sé que lo son… y créeme que me hubiera encantado conocerlos-la abraza- lamento que se haya ido

-están con tus abuelos supongo-mira el cielo- ¿crees que puedan conocerse?

-creo que les agradara conocerse…

Tomaron el avión y la mujer se quedó sobre las piernas del pelinegro, mientras la abrazaba, cuando se quedó dormida tomo la tableta y termino algunos trámites que le quedaron pendiente. Llegarían tarde por la noche y se quedarían en Limerick primero, en un hotel por la noche hasta que en la mañana llegarían a Doolin, la tierra natal de la pelirroja.

\- ¿quieres algo de comer? -pregunto el

-no en realidad-dijo sentándose en la cama

-Lily… yo sé que es difícil… pero debes comer

-algo dulce-dijo recostándose- Scone …-dijo hundiéndose en la almohada -con un poco de té…

\- ok-dijo antes de llamar, cuando termino de hablar corto y miro a la mujer- Lily

\- ¿si?

\- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-no lo se

\- ¿quieres vender la casa?… ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

-lo más lógico sería… vender

\- ¿quieres quedártela?

-hum- se sienta y le mira- ¿quieres que nos la quedemos? ¿para qué?

-para venir

-Damian… tu nunca dejaras tu trabajo-le mira

-con el Bat Plane será fácil venir de vez en cuando

-jamás… jamás dejaras tu trabajo-se vuelve a recostar-pensemos con un poco de lógica solo un momento, Damian

-Lily… te amo

\- yo a ti


	8. Chapter 8

En la mañana la mujer se movía en silencio y no decía mucho, tomaron un auto hasta Doolin, luego de pasar por las cenizas de sus padres fueron la casa de la mujer, la pequeña casa tenía un enorme terreno lleno de césped, una pequeña reja metálica con un empedrado que llevaba hasta la casa de piedras grises con una enredadera creciéndole por un costado. Se movió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta para ver la casa decorada, la chimenea ya estaba apagada y en la mesa con algunos platos de porcelana antigua que tenía dibujo de flores. Camino silenciosa hasta la sala y se dejó caer entre lágrimas, el pelinegro se apresuró a llegar a ella, se sentó a su lado y miro la vieja carta que era el testamento de sus padres que tenía en sus manos

\- "todo es para nuestra pequeña Lily" … aparte de la forma en que querían ser cremados, no hay mucho aparte de eso

-era obvio en todo caso

\- "vive una vida feliz y prospera" …. -da vuelta la hoja- oh…

\- ¿Qué?

\- "Lily por favor dona todas nuestras cosas, muebles y ropa, lo que más puedas desacerté… quédate si es que puedes con nuestros anillos de bodas, sé que, si traes a tu novio a casa, es por qué es especial… úsenlos con sabiduría… además, quédate con la casa… esta casa a estado en nuestra familia por varios años…merece que al menos una vez en tu vida, tus hijos corran por aquí… así como… como tú lo hiciste una vez, con amor mamá"-se cubre los ojos

\- ¿Dami?

-discúlpame-le mira- si no tuviera… mi otro trabajo- quizás los hubiera conocido y hubiéramos pasado un buen momento

-perdona lo que dije ayer… creo que …creo que con el Bat-Plane venir unas horas no sería un crimen-dijo abrazándole- ellos hubieran querido que fuéramos felices… lo lamento

-parece que tu madre lo escribió hace poco

-ella … creo que ella sabía lo que sucedería, tenía un … sexto sentido por así decirlo... sé que para ti no es lógico

-bueno… -toma su mano-esta vez… lo creeré

Luego de unos momentos tomaron las urnas y comenzaron a caminar por el frondoso césped hasta el acantilado de Moher, tal como decía el testamento dejarían caer las cenizas por el acantilado al atardecer, ambos iban completamente de negro, la mujer iba con un sombrero ocultando sus ojos rojizos. El pelinegro miro a la mujer y le pregunto unas cosas, era un camino de algo más de una hora a pie y no quería que se sintiera incomoda, así que le pidió que le contara como eran sus padres

-sabes…tu sabes que ellos no querían que me fuera de Irlanda… pero creo que estaban feliz con cómo iba mi vida

-están orgullosos de ti…-dijo tomando su mano- yo lo estoy

-gracias… tenemos que regalar todas las cosas, pintaremos y arreglaremos la casa… para que sea nuestra casa

\- ¿no te será incomoda dormir ahí?

-creo que podemos quedarnos en mi habitación… mañana comenzaremos a cambiar las cosas

Llegaron hasta el acantilado y se sentaron en la orilla con las piernas colgando, abrieron las urnas y dejaron caer las cenizas y luego la urna. el olor a mar los inundaba, el tomo su mano fuertemente mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro frente al cielo anaranjado.

\- ¿así se siente?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-estar frente a un edificio, a punto de lanzarte a hacer tu trabajo

-así mismo-dijo mirando- pero contigo es mejor

-perdona por lo que dije anoche…sobre tu trabajo, tu trabajo es tu trabajo… y Gotham es tu trabajo

-es mi trabajo, pero tú eres mi vida-besa su mano- casémonos pronto… sé que esto es algo complicado de hablar, pero si me sucediera algo quiero que estés a salvo de por vida

-creo que solo quieres quedarte con la casa

-en parte… pero quiero mantenerte segura... aunque sea en eso, yo decidí casarme contigo… te lo dije, tu serás mi esposa… te cubrirá el hospital… te cubrirá la familia… serias Lily Wayne

-no… quiero seguir siendo yo… pero si quiero ser tu esposa

Ella se volvió y le beso, era hora de volver a casa, tomaron el autobús hasta un pequeño mercado y ella compro una tarta oscura con una cama de crema blanquecina, caminaron hasta la casa y ella corto un trozo donde comieron en silencio frente a la chimenea. De repente escucharon un toquido de la puerta, la mujer se sobresaltó enseguida, jamás nadie iba hasta su casa a esas horas de la noche, miro indecisa el pomo de la puerta hasta que escucho una voz conocida

\- ¿Dick? -dijo al abrir la puerta

-hey, Lils… lamento mucho lo de tus padres

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-pues volando, obvio-dijo riendo-Tim ya viene, está pagando el taxi-dijo dejando caer su mochila al suelo

\- ¿Damian? -dijo ella extrañada

-me sorprende que no llegaran antes-dijo mirando un libro-déjalos Lily… ellos van a querer quedarse de todas maneras-suspira y mira al mayor- espero que Drake ya hiciera lo que pedí

-si… ya está todo listo, solo falta ella

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendida

-vamos a casarnos-le mira- antes de volver a casa

\- ¿Qué?

-ya hablamos de esto

-no … realmente no-da un suspiro- ¿puedes si quiera darme una pista de tu plan?

-hice que Drake nos inscribiera para casarnos aquí… ¿no quieres?

-sí, pero… ¿estás seguro?

-si… por eso los llame ¿acaso crees que quiero ver a Grayson y Drake? -dijo el

-gracias, hermano-dijo al entrar- lamento lo de tus padres, Lils

-gracias… ¿y donde será eso?

-ira alguien del registro al acantilado de Moher en dos días, al atardecer-dijo Tim

\- ¿Por qué ahí?

-llame a tu madre hace unos días-confeso el- ella me dijo que de verdad soñaba verte ahí… tiene su vestido guardado en su armario, para ti… algunas cosas que dejo especiales para que la ocuparas

\- ¿la conocías?

-una video llamada, igual a tu padre… lamento no decirte

-no…-dijo entre lagrima- ellos… si querían que estuviéramos juntos-se cubre el rostro- hagámoslo

-Lily-la abraza- todo está bien… ellos están bien, están juntos… recuerda la charla con Will

\- ¿Will? -dijo la mujer- tienes razón

-Dick-le susurra Tim- ¿quién es Will?

-es un niño de la escuela-se limpia los ojos- su hermano murió de cáncer… él estaba muy triste así que fue a vernos y le dijimos que su hermano ahora estaba en paz… porque había dejado su adolorido cuerpo… pronto volvió a sonreír de nuevo-dijo sonriendo levemente- tiene razón, Dami… ellos están bien porque están juntos

En la mañana la mujer se levantó y vio a todos tomando desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, se movió lentamente para acomodarse en una silla dando bocados a el pastel adormilada mientras los demás parecían más animados

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -dijo refregándose los ojos

-no acostumbramos a dormir tanto, ya sabes-dijo Tim

-ya veo-bosteza- desayuno y luego comenzaremos a sacar los muebles

-ya encargué algunos de los muebles que te gustaron llegaran en algunas horas... lo principal

\- nosotros iremos por pintura-dijo Dick- para que comencemos a pintar

-gracias -dijo con una leve sonrisa


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer salió de la casa con un vestido cubierto de encaje en el pecho con un escote algo cerrado con mangas hasta pasado el codo y cubierto de flores de encaje, algo voluminoso en la falda y con un color champaña, con una delgada cinta azul en la cintura, camino del brazo de Dick hasta el auto y salieron camino a el acantilado.

Miro al pelinegro sonrojada y el tomo su mano, firmaron rápido y el la atrapo en sus brazos para besarle, la abrazo fuertemente y la hizo dar un giro en el aire.

Por la noche salieron los cuatro a celebrar a un pequeño bar en Doolin, se sentaron en una mesa a fuera y pidieron unos tragos y algunas cosas para comer mientras disfrutaban de la celebración

-estamos casados ahora-dijo la mujer contenta

\- ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Bruce?

-arruinas todo Drake

-hablemos enserio-dijo el mayor dando un sorbo a su vaso- ¿Qué crees que dirá el gran jefe?

-nada porque no quiero que lo sepa-dijo el serio- no hice esto para decírselo a todo el mundo, lo hice porque quiero protegerla de cualquier cosa-toma su mano

-si no quieres decirle está bien, pero mi niño tiene que saber

-pues mañana iremos a Los Ángeles a verlo

\- ¿L-Los Ángeles? -dijeron ambos extrañados

-el los protege… en caso de cualquier cosa, el ayudara a Johnny

\- ¿hablaste tú con él? -dijo el mayor

-no, fui yo-dijo ella- fue amable

\- ¿amable? -dijeron todo sorprendidos

La mujer sonrió levemente, en un par de horas tomarían un avión hasta Los Ángeles, su luna de miel tendría que esperar hasta que ellos tuvieran tiempo, ahora irían a ver al niño como lo habían prometido.

Luego de brindar un poco volvieron a casa a empacar, habían contratado a alguien para que cuidara la casa, regara las plantas que la mujer tenía, mantener el polvo lejos, era uno de los viejos compañeros de escuela de la mujer. Se despidieron del lugar y tomaron un avión que haría escala en New york donde se despedirían de Drake y Grayson, ellos tenían que continuar hasta Los Ángeles.

Apenas salieron del aeropuerto el niño les esperaba con sus padres, al parecer un lugar soleado como ese les había hecho bien, caminaron hasta un hotel mientras el niño no paraba de hablar sobre su nueva escuela y sus compañeros mientras la mujer le comentaba unas cosas y el pelinegro solo asentía. Se lanzaron cansados hasta la cama mientras el rebuscaba en la maleta de la mujer los regalos que habían dado

\- ¿entonces están casados?

-así es John-dijo el pelinegro- habla sobre Todd ¿te trata bien?

-Jay es genial-dijo sonriente- una vez al mes vamos con Roy a comer hamburguesas

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido

-si… él va por mí a la escuela y me lleva

\- ¿Por qué?

-hablamos-dijo riendo- somos amigos

-Dami… -le mira- John quiero entrenar… quiere ser Robin-le mira serio- y Jason está apoyando esa idea, él quiere tener el trabajo-dijo tocando la cabeza del pequeño- y quiere que Jason lo entrene, ahora tiene un arco… y está practicando

-soy buen

-los Robin no tiene arco-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-si mi niño no será Robin será lo que sea, pero él está practicando

-solo tiene 6

-7-dijo sonriente- voy a ser muy bueno

-bueno- dijo rascándose el cabello- pero no te sobre esfuerces

\- ¡entendido! -dijo emocionado

Salieron a la playa, el niño se quedó jugando con la arena cerca de la orilla mientras que la pareja se quedó sentada en la orilla mirándolo a unos metros, el beso su mejilla y ella soltó una risita, siguió dando algunos besos hasta que escucho una risa en su espalda, se volvió y frunció el ceño. Arsenal y Red Hood estaban ahí, el pelinegro se sentó junto a la chica mientras que el pelirrojo le dio una pistola de agua al niño y ambos comenzaban a dispararse agua mientras corrían

-lo hiciste bien, Jason-dijo ella

-solo hice el trabajo que me pediste ¿no?

-te agrada-dijo riendo- es imposible no quererlo

\- ¿cuál es el pago? -dijo el

-cálmate, esposo-dijo el molestándole- el pago es… en caso de cualquier cosa que tenga Bruce con nosotros, ella se pondrá de nuestro lado, es nuestra espía

-Lily

-es por mi niño-dijo con un puchero- ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

\- ¿espía? ¿enserio? -le mira y suspira- ok Todd… te daremos lo que necesites, solo por John

-eso es lo que quería escuchar, Wayne… si no quieres que le diga a papi Bruce que te casaste sin permiso

Lanzo un bufido molesto y la mujer solo le abrazo sonriente, independiente que el Todd les chantajeara de vez en cuando era un aliado, era una alianza necesaria para mantener al niño a salvo de cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Luego volvieron al hotel donde estaban ya con varios libros para el niño y con pizza, la mujer se sentó en la cama con el mientas miraban una película y el pelinegro estaba en la computadora a su lado.

-debemos volver a casa… mañana

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendida- llegamos ayer

-lo sé... y lo siento, Lily… hay un caso importante con la corte

\- ¿vas a ir a salvarlos Damian? -dijo el niño

-tengo que hacerlo… lo siento John

-está bien, Jason me conto todo lo que haces-dijo tranquilo- y Lily tiene que cuidarte… está bien

-vendremos a verte o tu puedes visitarnos, lo prometo, pronto nos veremos

-está bien-dijo tomando la mano de la mujer- estoy bien Lils

El pequeño se quedó esa noche con ellos durmiendo en medio de la cama, luego de que la mujer le hubiera leído uno de los libros que había comprado, tal como lo hacía antes. El pelinegro luego de que ambos se quedaran dormido salió un momento y se quedó en el balcón mirando la cuidad, pronto se volvió para ver a Red Hood mirando junto a el

\- ¿acaso no sabías del trato?... tu mujer puede ser bastante escurridiza cuando quiere serlo

-aprendió algunos trucos-suspira

-ella estará bien, es fuerte… no es tu madre, claro… pero ella podrá hacerlo, Damian

-no dejare que le suceda nada

-y aunque le suceda… ella estará bien... mírala, acaba de perder a sus padres… y no está combatiendo el crimen vestida de murciélago

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo soltando una risita

-ahora escúchame-se levanta- déjala con Alfred… todo lo que dure la misión, él ya sabe cuidar huérfanos, sabrá manejarlo

Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse desde el edificio, el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro y miro a la mujer, cada noche tenia aquel semblante triste, claro ella debía mantenerse bien, por el niño y por él, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para llorar a sus padres. Antes de siquiera pensar en dormir llamo a Alfred, avisándole que volverían a casa y para pedirle un favor que esperaba que realizara antes de que ambos volvieran a casa

Apenas llegaron a Gotham tuvieron que irse de inmediato a la mansión, apenas entraron por el umbral de la puerta el pelinegro tubo que separarse de su lado, ya que tenía que ir a revisar la misión. Ella estaba un poco cohibida por la situación, pero busco incesantemente la cocina para tomar una taza de té cuando se encontró con la Batgirl

\- ¡Lily! -dijo emocionada- oh lo siento, lamento lo de tus padres

-gracias Stephanie…

\- ¿estás buscando algo?

-la cocina en realidad-dijo desviando la mirada- ¿no deberías estar en la reunión?

-a pesar de ser parte de la familia-dijo riendo- al parecer a los chicos les gusta tener toda la diversión

-oh… lo lamento, Stephanie

-está bien, solo tratan de protegernos… aunque igual de todas maneras Tim me dirá y participare de todas formas, es la manera de Bruce de decir que él trabaja solo

-aun así, lo llamo

-aun así-dijo riendo antes de tomar su brazo- vamos a la cocina, creo que Alfie compro un pastel

La mujer se quedó en una silla comiendo pastel, algo tímida ante la Batgirl, ella era buena hablando y muy agradable antes sus ojos, no era nada como la describía su esposo, siempre decía que era ruidosa. Luego de unos minutos llego Alfred con un poco de barro en sus pantalones, ambas le miraron curiosas ante el mayordomo

-acompáñeme, señorita Lily

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-es un encargo que el amo Damian me pidió por usted, será mejor que también nos acompañe señorita Stephanie

-uh… de acuerdo, vamos Lils-dijo la rubia

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín hasta el pequeño cementerio familiar, siguieron hasta la parte más alejada, todas las tumbas estaban llenas de musgo excepto una, al acercarse la mujer se cubrió los ojos y dejo salir un ahogado llanto. La rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazo, tratando de confortarla, aquella era la tumba de sus padres y aunque no estuvieran sus cuerpos si era algo bastante impresionante, el cementerio de la familia Wayne era un lugar exclusivo para la familia, había personas que habían muerto hace más de 150 años en aquel lugar, pero el menor de los Wayne había hecho un espacio para la familia de la chica.

"Aquí descansan Connor y Kayla Morse, amados padres"


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿tienes que ir a Enterprise? -dijo sorprendida- mientras le acomodaba la corbata

-primero te llevare a la escuela-dijo el con un suspiro

-no me preocupa eso… solo… un mal presentimiento

-pues hablaremos de dinero, eso nunca es bueno

-no me refiero a eso, Dami- le besa- solo ten cuidado

No dijo más antes de que bajara, ella se despidió de el con un largo beso antes de bajar del ascensor y decirle que no fuera hasta la escuela a dejarla, ella tomaría el autobús mientras que él se marchaba en auto. Ella iba intranquila mientras miraba por la ventana la oscura cuidad, bajo en su parada y se metió el celular en su bolsillo, pronto le llamaría para saber si había llegado bien hasta Enterprise a pesar de que solo eran un par de calles.

Mientras el pelinegro iba en su auto tranquilo, escuchando la musica que siempre ponía la mujer y que cantaba alegre, se detuvo frente a una luz roja y vio un auto detrás de él, no podía ver quien estaba adentro y se quedó un momento mirándole. Estaba comenzando a acelerar, cuando cambio la luz se fue directamente sobre el golpeándole por atrás el pelinegro trato de desviar el auto de los cientos de personas que transitaban por el lugar. Avanzo unas cuadras empujado por el auto que aun trataba de atraparlo y aplastarlo, escucho las sirenas de la policía acercarse y se movió para detenerle estrellándose con un poste, tenía algunos cortes y golpes, pero nada serio, se bajó aprisa y escucho disparos, rápidamente vio a una madre con una niña asustados y vio a uno de sus atacantes apuntándole. No lo dudo dos veces y les cubrió recibiendo una de las balas en su hombro, se quedó ahí hasta que escucho la voz de Gordon, el sonido de la pistola le dejo un poco aturdido en el oído así que apenas el comisionado le apretó la herida para que dejara de sangrar reacciono

-hizo algo peligroso señor Wayne

-era lo correcto-mira la mujer- ¿están bien?

-s-si… gracias señor Wayne

\- ¡director! -dijo la niña

-oh… Margaret… vas a tarde a clases, Lily se preocupará

\- ¡voy al dentista! -dijo contenta- gracias por salvarnos director

El sonrió levemente antes de escuchar la ambulancia aparecer, tenía que saber ir al hospital, Gordon le acompañaría, pero le pidió que primero llamara a la mujer, ella tenía razón, algo malo le sucedería. Iba en la camilla y le conectaron suero mientras revisaban sus signos vitales, pero no era su primera bala así que estaba tranquilo, solo esperaba el grito de su esposa.

La mujer dejo caer el teléfono en plena clase, justo con ella en el gimnasio estaba otro maestro, explico rápido y salió a prisa del lugar, se lanzó apresurada y tomo el primer taxi que encontró para dirigirse al hospital. Entro apresurada buscando a alguien que preguntar cuando el comisionado la detuvo

\- ¿señorita Morse?

\- comisionado ¿e-está el bien?

-debo felicitarla señorita, el señor Wayne salvo a muchas personas hoy, está bien, están cerrando su herida ahora, pero por lo sucedido, solo pueden entrar miembros de la familia

-e-está bien- busca en su bolso y le muestra su certificado de matrimonio- él es mi esposo

\- ¿Irlanda?

-si… por favor, no le diga a nadie, nadie lo sabe

\- ¿Las Vegas no quedaba más cerca?

\- soy irlandesa, señor-sonríe levemente- ¿puedo entrar a ver a mi esposo, comisionado?

-si... perdone señora Wayne-dijo con una leve sonrisa

La mujer se apresuró y entro a la habitación donde estaban terminado de vendar al pelinegro, se quedó congelada un momento hasta que el la llamo por su nombre, sobre una bandeja metálica estaba la bala cubierta de sangre, la doctora les dio un momento a solas apenas termino. Él le volvió a llamar y ella se acercó hasta el abrazándole suavemente tratando de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas que se había ganado.

-mi héroe

-pensé que lo era

-pero Damian Wayne es mi héroe-dijo besándole

-Margaret estaba ahí, no la reconocí hasta que ella me dijo director

-salvaste a uno de mis niños-sonrió- gracias, Dami

Mientras, la familia recién comenzaba a enterarse y no tardaron en aparecer en el hospital, todos estaban algo asombrados de que Gordon se encontrara ahí, lo primero que pensaron es que le habían descubierto, pero pronto se acercó una enfermera para hablar con ellos

-el señor Wayne solo puede tener una visita y solo puede ser la familia, quieren hacer unos exámenes más para verificar que todo está en orden

-entonces yo entrare-dijo Bruce

-lo siento mucho, señor Wayne, pero él ya tiene una visita- la enfermera lo dijo tranquila, pero Dick y Tim palidecieron de inmediato

-él no tiene más familia que yo

-él está con su esposa

\- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendido- puede decirle que venga, por favor

La enfermera se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de Bruce Wayne al parecer sus palabras le sorprendieron bastante, corrió hasta la habitación y aviso la situación. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, ella suspiro y le miro antes de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba el padre de su esposo.

-no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar

\- ¿acaso fue cuando estaban en Irlanda?

-si… lamento que no te dijera, el solo quiere protegerme, Bruce-se reverencia levemente- lamento lo sucedido

-solo me hubiera gustado saber- toma su mano-este anillo es de mi madre-dijo serio

-el me lo dio-se lo quita y se lo entrega- es tuyo… no lo necesito para ser la esposa de tu hijo

\- ¿acaso ustedes sabían de esto? -dijo mirando a Tim y a Dick

-nosotros no sabíamos hasta que llegamos a Irlanda...-hablo el mayor- entre hermanos tenemos que apoyarnos

-puedes entrar a verlo, Bruce- dijo ella- no te interrumpiré mas

-vamos Lils-dijo Tim- iremos por un café

El mayor entro hasta la habitación de su hijo, lo miro desde la puerta un momento, miro su cuello para ver una cadena caer escondiéndose en su ropa de hospital, además de un rastro de las vendas que tenía, alguno que otro parche y venda en los brazos y el rostro. Se volvió a el serio, tenía el ceño fruncido, seguro que estaba molesto, el mayor cerró la puerta tras de él y dijo

\- ¿acaso no pensabas decirle a tu padre que te casaste?

-tampoco pensaba decirle a madre-desvía la mirada- tu no entenderías

-querías protegerla, lo se… pero tomaste el anillo de tu abuela sin siquiera consultarlo

-no es como que tu fueras a ocuparlo

\- ¡Damian! -grito molesto

-padre-le mira- mírame… estoy en el hospital, por un ataque por parte de corte directo a mi… solo quiero protegerla… va a quedar sola, hace solo un par de meses perdió a sus padres, no tiene a nadie además de mi

-entiendo que la amas, Damian… pero debiste consultarme

-soy un adulto-le mira serio- decidí lo que quería en mi vida y la quiero a ella, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso

-me molesta que no me dijeras-le entrega el anillo- que tuvieras que esconderte para hacerlo...

-tu nunca la miraste bien, siempre tenía un algo que no te gustaba ¿es por qué es solo una maestra?... pues no es solo una maestra… es la mejor maestra que jamás he conocido

-creo que a todos les hubiera gustado participar en una ceremonia… quizás es necesario que ustedes se casen aquí-le entrega el anillo- así que espero que puedan hacerlo

-hablare con ella, pero no te prometo nada… me costó mucho que se quisiera casar conmigo… casi un año… no quería que pensara que quería dinero… así que se resistió

\- ¿pero tú te encargas de la casa?

-en realidad, no mucho, ella paga las cuentas… yo solo le regalo cosas o algo que llevo para cenar, pero ella me alimenta, compra la comida para los dos.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido, claro que primero pensó que ella solo era una caza fortunas, pero la verdad es que no, pronto volvió la mujer con unos dulces para el pelinegro, unos que de verdad le gustaban y que vendían en una tienda china al otro lado de la cuidad, se había molestado en ir hasta ahí solo para animarle.

-lamento lo que te dije Lily

-oh… lo entiendo-le mira- no es nada, no tiene que preocuparse… llame a la escuela, al parecer todos los niños están haciéndote dibujos

\- ¿dibujos? -le mira- ¿e-enserio?

-dicen que eres un héroe-sonríe animada- dicen que incluso eres como Batman

-a primera hora el lunes estaré ahí, podemos dejarle en la oficina

-creo que es tiempo-dijo el mayor interrumpiendo la conversación

\- ¿de qué? -dijeron ambos

-Nightwing… es hora, hijo…

-era tiempo-mira a la mujer- volvamos a casarnos aquí, Lily-le entrega el anillo

-de acuerdo-sonríe animada


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de una semana el pelinegro pudo volver a ponerse su uniforme para salir, pero esta vez sería uno nuevo, se sentía un poco avergonzado con lo ceñido que le quedaba, era practico, pero algo extraño, ella le miro sonriente antes de besarle

-buena suerte, cariño

\- ¿has pensado en las cosas de la boda?

-si… ahora Alfred y yo vamos a terminar algunas cosas, ya tenemos las invitaciones enviadas

-es mi trabajo ayudarte

-está bien… tú ya hiciste nuestra boda, me toca hacer la otra ¿no?... solo espero que a tu padre no le moleste gastar tanto

-él nos pidió esto-la abraza- nos vemos en la noche ¿quieres quedarte en la mansión?

-es un poco… extraño, pero tus mascotas nos extrañan, sobre todo Titus, así que creo que esta noche, está bien

-te amo Lily

-y yo a ti cariño -vuelve a besarle-ten mucho cuidado

Le dejo marcharse y se volvió hasta el mayordomo, dio un suspiro y se sentaron mientras ella escogía algunas cosas que acompañarían su boda, todo sería elegante, tendrían algunos cientos de invitados en poco tiempo y aun quedaban temas que hablar

\- ¿alguna flor a la que no sea alérgica?

-tomare medicina no te preocupes

-entonces que flores le gustan

-hum no lo sé… no quiero que sean todas blancas en todo caso, quizás un poco de rojo… un ligero rosa y quizás unas chispas de anaranjado, pero no demasiado… que no se vea que somos tan fríos

-se nota que la señorita estudio arte, me encargare de los detalles

-gracias… lamento que tengas que organizar la boda

-es un placer que al fin sucedan cosas felices por aquí, la última fiesta en el jardín…

-fue el funeral de los abuelos ¿no?

-si-dijo triste- pero ellos estarían felices de que ustedes usasen el jardín… estoy seguro de que estarían encantados con usted

-es bueno escucharlo-dijo sonriente-gracias por todo -le toma la mano-gracias por todo Alfred

El pelinegro entro para ver a la mujer sobre la cama llena de papeles sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido mirando algunas cosas, moviéndose de haya para acá escribiendo y anotando cosas. Alzo la vista y miro al pelinegro, sonrió animada y le llamo para que se acercara, se deslizo entre las sábanas y miro todo lo que tenía sobre la cama

\- ¿no es bastante tarde para esto?

-no quiero que Alfred haga todo, ordene un poco las mesas, creo que así estará bien

-si hay una pelea la detendré y los echare a todos de aquí

-gracias…-sonríe- bueno… ¿y tú padrino?

\- ¿p-padrino? -desvía la mirada- nadie, no necesito ninguno

-necesitas uno… ¿quieres que lo llame yo?

-a cuál de los tres vas a llamar-dijo el serio- porque los tres nos han cubierto mucho tiempo

\- ¿qué tal a los tres? -dijo ella- es una boda grande ¿no?... son tus hermanos

\- ¿vas a convencerlos a los tres? ¿y vas a hacerlo vestirse elegantes? ¿y tus damas?

-oh… bueno esta Oracle, Steph y Cassandra… ya había hablado con ellas de la posibilidad de que esto sucediera… de los chicos ya me encargare mañana, seguro que Grayson querrá inmediato, quizás Tim cueste un poco, pero Jason… solo déjalo en mis manos

-amo cuando dominas la situación-dijo robándole un beso- ¿porque no quitas esto de encima de la cama?

-porque hay mucho que decidir, señor Wayne, así que no escaparas de esto

Trato de convencerla, entre mimos y cariños, pero ella estaba decidida a organizar la boda, tenían solo un par de semanas para terminar de hacer todo y a pesar de que tenían a Alfred ayudándole no parecía que hicieran lo suficiente.

Finalmente, el cedió y estaban a mitad de la noche mirando algunas cosas del menú mientras la abrazaba por la espalda indicándole algunas cosas, tenían tantos invitados con diferentes gustos que tenían que hacerlos coincidir en la comida, sin gastar toneladas de dinero. Luego se quedaron mirando fotografías de pasteles mientras tratando de decidir alguno.

-esto es más difícil que los menús… -dijo el pelinegro

-quizás debamos probar algunos

-hemos comido estos pasteles antes, solo escojamos uno

\- ¡oh! -dijo sonriente- mejor es que hagamos varios pisos con diferentes sabores-dijo sonriente- y quiero una rebanada de cada uno

-de acuerdo-dijo con un suspiro- ¿podemos dormir ahora?

-falta la cobertura

-porque tú misma no pintas algo encima-dijo acomodándose- eres buena haciéndolo

-bueno he hecho flores en galletas… de crema ¿y si no quedan bien?

-Lily-se levanta y le mira- ¿Cuántos años estudiante arte?

-bueno a los 12 años ingrese a una academia

-ok… tienes 22 años ¿no?

-si…-desvía la mirada- ¿a qué viene esto?

-yo confió en esos 10 años en que tu estudiaste arte-la abraza y le obliga a acostarse- ahora señora Wayne ¿puede usted dormir?

-señor Wayne-dijo besándole- si tú crees que puedo… lo intentare-sonrió

Unos días antes de la boda todo parecía apresurado, entre la escuela y el trabajo del pelinegro, pero aún quedaban detalles que afinar, tenían que traer al grupo de Los Ángeles, es decir, el niño junto con Red Hood y Arsenal. La mujer subió al Bat Plane algo tímida, eran contadas las veces que había subido y siempre era un poco extraño, pero esta vez iba solo con su esposo, se sentó junto a él y se quedó mirando por la ventana tranquila

-hey… Lily

\- ¿hum? -le mira- ¿estás bien?

\- ¿por qué no conduces?

-… ¿Qué?... cariño, pensé que dijiste que querías que manejara el Bat Plane

-es exactamente lo que dije

-y si nos estrellamos

-estamos a dos mil metros ¿con que vas a estrellarte?

-pero...-dijo nerviosa

Puso el piloto automático, se levantó para tomar la mano de la mujer y hacer que se levantara, la abrazo y beso apasionadamente antes de volver a sentare y atraerla para que se sentara en sus piernas, bajo un poco el asiento para que ella quedara cómoda. Tomo sus manos y la guio hasta el volante del Bat Plane, acaricio suavemente sus manos y beso cuello haciéndole sonrojar, ella dio un suspiro antes que el apretara el botón para quitar el piloto automático, bajo un poco la potencia del avión. La mujer estaba nerviosa, ella apretaba fuertemente el volante hasta que sintió las manos del pelinegro tomando las suyas, le indico como podía moverse y luego bajo sus manos hasta la cintura para abrazarla

-hay un tema que no hemos hablado

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo nerviosa-esto es un poco más fácil de lo que pensaba

-sabía que dirías eso-sonríe- bueno… ¿Cuándo vamos a tener niños?

-oh…-dijo riendo- justo al punto como siempre… bueno… ¿quieres tenerlos ahora?

-ahora, en este segundo... no… porque es peligroso, pero quizás pronto sería bueno

\- ¿Qué tan pronto?

\- ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa?

-oh-dijo riendo-tendrás que esperar la luna de miel, Dami- le mira- nada de … hasta que mi niño este en Los Ángeles de nuevo

\- ¿entonces ahora?

-cariño… esto lleva tiempo-dijo antes de lanzar un suspiro- no será lo mismo que con mi niño ¿lo sabes?... primero será pañales y levantarse las 5 de la mañana… estaré siempre ocupada y la escuela… tendría que dejarla al menos unos 6 meses… quizás un año… y no me hagas hablar de que, si es una niña, porque ¡imagínala!... todos van a quererla y tú eres un celoso

-Lily-la abraza- tienes razón, pero todo eso no hará que quiera dejar de tener niños-mira por la ventana- afírmate… vamos a aterrizar, te enseñare ahora, pero tú lo harás de vuelta en casa

\- ¿¡que?!

No pudo decir más porque pronto el comenzó a darle instrucciones de cómo debía aterrizar, era un poco más complicado, pero al parecer había entendido, apenas tocaron tierra en una alejada playa escucho la voz del niño subir apresurado, salto a los brazos de la mujer mientras ella le daba una vuelta en el aire. Cuando dejo de ella llenarle de mimos se acercó al pelinegro y le dio la mano, el mayor se acercó y movió su cabello preguntándole una que otra cosa. Unos segundos más tarde apareció Red Hood y Arsenal con algunos bolsos, rápidamente se acomodaron y la mujer se acercó sonriente

-gracias por cuidarlo

\- ¿vas a decirlo cada vez que nos veamos? -dijo el pelinegro- descuida Lils … mañana quiero ese pastel de Guinness que tanto alardea Timo

-mañana-dijo con una sonrisa

-también dijo que haces unas buenas galletas-dijo el pelirrojo

-lo que ustedes quieran-sonrió

\- ¡Lils! -dijo el niño- ¡mira estoy volando!

La mujer le sonrió mientras este movía el volante tranquilo sentado sobre las piernas del pelinegro, pregunto algunas cosas y también comento sobre su escuela, no era tan bueno como estar en la del pelinegro, pero sabía llevarlo. La mujer se tomó un momento para descansar, pero inmediatamente se quedó dormida, al parecer organizar su boda había sido más agotador de lo que todos pensaban. Así que apenas llegaron Red Hood la bajo y Arsenal al niño donde cayeron suavemente sobre el edificio donde estaba la casa de la mujer, bajaron hasta el departamento y el niño se acostó en la cama con la mujer mientras que los otros iban por un poco de casería.

La mujer se alzó asustada, al parecer solo descansar sus ojos le habían costado varias horas de sueño, vio a su pequeño durmiendo y a su esposo abrazándole por el costado, esa noche ellos se casarían y mañana luego de dejar al pequeño irían de viaje a algún lugar que el pelinegro aun no quería revelarle

\- ¿Lils? -dijo Jason al entrar a la cocina- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-oh pues huevos con tocino ¿tienes hambre?

-pensé que el mocoso-dijo antes de bostezar- era vegetariano

-bueno si... solo come huevos-sonríe- no te preocupes tanto por el

-no dije eso-dijo antes de comenzar a comer- ¿segura que quieres casarte?

-ya estoy casada, Jay

-lo sé, pero quería darte la opción-dijo antes de sonreír- ¿esta noche, ¿no? ¿nerviosa?

-estoy más segura que nunca-dijo sonriente


	12. Chapter 12

7 meses habían transcurrido desde la boda en la mansión Wayne y todos querían saber un poco de la vida de aquella pequeña familia que se formaba. La mujer todos los días se levantaba temprano, despertaba a su esposo y se iba a la escuela con él, luego por la noche el preparaba algo de cenar, tenían un momento juntos y se iba a trabajar como Nightwing mientras que ella esperaba ansiosa su regreso.

\- ¿estás bien?

-solo un poco cansada-sonríe

\- ¿quieres… ver si es eso?

-cariño… con los anteriores fiascos… ¿de verdad quieres tentar a la muerte?

-solo … no era el momento-la abraza- ¿porque no te quedas en casa hoy?

\- ¿bromeas? -dijo riendo-tengo mucho que hacer, cariño… hoy vamos a pintar con acuarelas

-Lily… sé que estas cansada de eso… -besa su frente sé que tienes miedo, pero no debes evitarlo

-dos veces… Dami-se limpia los ojos- dos veces… no puedo … creérmelo de nuevo

Se separó de él y le miro antes de limpiarse los ojos, le sonrió levemente y se preparó para salir, apresuro al pelinegro y salieron a la escuela, se quedó en silencio mirándole, ella no podía estar bien, le conocía. Ahora que venían las vacaciones de primavera quizás tendrían un poco de tiempo para descansar, últimamente él había tenido más trabajo en Enterprise a lo que la mujer de inmediato pensó que el dejaría la escuela, pero, aunque fueran un par de horas el siempre volvía.

La mujer entro animada, siempre con esa sonrisa persiguiendo a sus pequeños que trataba cariñosamente. A pesar de que se sintiera mal ella siempre estaba sonriéndoles, mientras que él se quedó pensativo sabía que era un tema delicado todo esto, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

Esa noche él pensó en no salir, pero ella se veía mejor, o al menos fingió sentirme mejor, no quería ser un obstáculo, pero estos meses habían sido duros, desde que se casaron todos los acosaban y la presión del peso de Gotham les tenía bastante dañados.

La mujer se quedó sentada en el sillón con un block de dibujo esperando que algo viniera a su mente hasta que sintió el toquido de la ventana, miro rápidamente pero no para ver a su Nightwing

\- ¿Lils?

-Jay…-abre la ventana y le deja entrar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ya sabes… cosas-se sienta en el sofá- descuida tengo a mi ojo bueno mirando al chico

-tu ojo bueno, espero que este centrado-se lanza al sofá

\- ¿y esa cara?

\- ¿Qué cara? -desvía la mirada

-oh vamos-dijo tranquilo- ¿Dónde está tu Romeo? … ¿o acaso él no puede leer tu rostro?

-insistí en que saliera, no quería que se distrajera con mis problemas mundanos, Jay

\- ¿Cuál es ese "problema mundano"?

La mujer suspiro y miro con los ojos llorosos, él se puso nervioso de inmediato, se levantó y pensó en lo que siempre hacia el mayordomo cuando él se ponía mal. Dejo cerca de ella los pañuelos desechables, la acomodo en el sofá con una manta que encontró por ahí y se fue a la cocina, busco por todos lados hasta que encontró café con un poco de Scone que había en el refrigerador. Se sentó junto a ella y le entrego la taza, ella sonrió levemente luego de tomar la taza y acercarla hasta su nariz

\- ¿quieres decirme?

-no sé si deba... jamás lo hemos hablado con nadie, ni siquiera Alfred

\- ¿es tan oscuro que Alfred no lo sabe? -le mira - ¿se están separando?

-no-dijo soltando una risita- ¿creíste que podíamos separarnos?

-pensé que tenía una oportunidad-sonríe antes de apoyar su espalda en el respaldo- entonces no es tan grave como pensé

-bueno lo es…-suspira- he perdido…

\- ¿perdido? -

-he perdido dos… dos bebes-le mira- no puedo hacerlo

-Lils-le acaricia la espalda- no es necesario que tengas un bebe ahora

-él quiere… yo también quiero… pero dos… en nuestra luna de miel… una vieja doctora en Grecia me vio y me lo dijo… luego … hace 3 meses… paso de nuevo… y ahora estoy comenzando a sentirme mal como aquellas veces

-pues primero-suspira- vas a descansar estas vacaciones de primavera… me refiero a no vas a salir… solo quedarte en la cama… hacer lo que te gusta un buen tiempo

\- ¿tu hiciste eso… luego de revivir?

-bueno… aun hago lo que me gusta… patear algunos traseros

-hacerles algunos agujeros a las personas

-exactamente-dijo antes de sonreír- te lo estoy pidiendo… como intercambio de favores… descansa… olvídense de intentar tener bebes ahora… aun eres joven… tiene muchas cosas que hacer

La mujer sonrió tranquila, sentía realmente un peso menos al decírselo, dejo ir a Red Hood solo unos segundos antes que llegara su esposo, él le miro y le sonrió abrazándole fuertemente, beso su ahombro y le sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

\- ¿Por qué cambio tu expresión tan rápido?

-solo quiero… que estés bien-le besa

-Jay me pidió un cambio de favores… por lo de Johnny

\- ¿y que sería eso?

-que descanse… toda la semana… me quede en cama, lo se debí preguntarte antes de contarle…

-necesitas amigos, Lily… y aunque sea Todd… si eso te hace sentir mejor-le besa- lo que tú quieras

\- ¿no te molesta que me quede en cama todo el día?... que me quede descansan

-tienes mucha presión...

-tú tienes mas

-no es cierto-le sujeta de los hombros- tu eres mi pilar, todo recae en ti… te preocupas por mí y yo me pongo siempre en riesgo … imagino que debes estar asustada y nerviosa… mientras que yo sé que tu estas a salvo en casa

-vamos a dormir si

La semana paso lenta para él, se quedó casi todos los días en casa, salía solo para ir de comprar para la comida y solo para pasear con el gran danés que la había visitado estos días en casa para que así el pelinegro se sintiera más tranquilo. El pelinegro volvía cada tarde con un postre o algo para mimarla, quería que sintiera cómoda y cada día se veía con un mejor ánimo, hasta que llegó el domingo y tenían que ir a cenar a la mansión. La guio hasta la cueva y camino hasta el escáner, le pidió que se recostara y le miro

-haz lo por mi…

-bromeas… ¿todo fue un sucio truco? -se sienta

-Lily creo que jamás te he pedido alguna cosa de esta manera, por favor inténtalo

-cariño… solo quiero estar tranquila un tiempo

-Lily… solo tomara unos segundos

-hum…-se acuesta- pero quiero chocolates, tu sabes de donde

Tomo su mano y la beso antes de encender el escáner, algunos de los doctores con los que consultaron dijeron que pasado el tercer mes podía estar más tranquilo, ambos cerraron los ojos hasta que la maquina se levantó y escucharon un grito a la vez que caía una bandeja rompiendo las tazas que estaban dentro. Ambos se alarmaron y se acercaron a ver al mayordomo que estaba quieto mirando la pantalla de la bat cueva, ambos miraron sorprendidos y la mujer se tapó la boca asombrada mientras que por sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas

-sujeto de examinación, Lily Morse-dijo el pelinegro- observaciones… embarazada de 3 meses… te lo dije

-e-en serio vas a decirme eso-dijo cubriéndose los ojos- te dije que Jay tenía razón

-no saques a Todd en esto

-felicidades señorita-dijo limpiándose los ojos- de inmediato llamare para que a primera hora la acompañe hasta el hospital

-yo iré con ella Alfred… sería muy bueno que llamaras a Drake para que me sustituya mañana en la escuela-abraza a la mujer- y dile a padre que esta noche me la tomare libre… hay algo que necesito hacer con mi esposa… que no hacemos hace mucho tiempo

El pelinegro acaricio suavemente el estómago de la mujer y beso su cabeza mientras que ella tenía un viejo libro en sus manos, algo de Shakespeare para él, leyéndole como lo hacía hace tiempo mientras que el seguía llenándola de mimos

-te amo

-eso no dice el libro-dijo ella

-lo sé-besa su frente- ¿niño o niña?

-niña-dijo ella tranquila

-estás hablando con una tradición de cientos de hombres Wayne

-hablas con una tradición mitológica irlandesa, cientos de mujeres… mujeres fuertes y te prometo que nuestro pequeño… es una niña


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿Qué vas a decirle a papi cuando lleguemos? -dijo el pelinegro cargándola en sus hombros

-tío Jay pateo traseros-dijo contenta

-no Bree… -suspira- debes decirle que salimos a comer helado

-pero mami dice que es malo mentir-dijo con un puchero

-no estamos mintiendo, solo omitimos información-sonríe- eso hacen los detectives ¿no quieres ser una detective?

\- ¡sí! -dijo emocionada- ¿Tío Jay?

-que pasa nena?

-quiero ser Red Hood cuando grande

El mayor se detuvo de golpe y bajo a la niña de sus hombros para mirarla, se sentó en el césped a la entrada de la mansión Wayne y la sentó frente a él. La miro un momento tenía tan solo 5 años, solo 5 y era inteligente, era buena artista y quería ser detective como su padre alguna vez, pero con ese comentario la había dejado helado. Miro sus ojos azulados y acaricio su cabeza

-yo no soy una buena persona, Bree ¿sabes eso?

\- ¿es porque tío Jay mata personas?

-exactamente… eso no es bueno, pero es un trabajo que nadie más puede hacer, ni tu padre y el abuelo

-quizás yo puedo hacerlo

-Bree… tu madre no me lo perdonaría si te dejo que lo hagas… además solo tienes 5 años

-lo sé-mira el suelo- solo quiero ser … como tío Jay

-tu sabes que también fui Robin una vez-le sacude el cabello- quizás puedes ser… algo bueno que fui yo ¿no?

-no lo sé -dijo triste- yo quiero ser buena persona-se limpia los ojos- y quiero que todos piensen que tío Jay es un héroe

-no me importan los demás-la toma entre los brazos- me importa que tú me veas genial, bree

\- eres genial para mi tío Jay-dijo emocionada

Siguió caminando con ella hasta la mansión, pero la rodearon para entrar por la cocina donde afuera estaba Bruce con una pequeña niña en sus brazos. Tenía el cabello un rojizo como su madre con los ojos azul oscuro, se volvió a ver su hermana e hizo un puchero volviéndose al libro que su abuelo tenía en las manos

\- ¿Por qué está enojada? -dijo Jason mirándola

-no la mires, tío Jay-dijo la niña cubriéndole los ojos

-Bree no debes pelear con tu hermana-dijo el mayor volviendo al libro- tu tampoco Hope

-lo siento, abuelo-dijo con un puchero

\- ¿dónde está Lils? -pregunto Red Hood

-esta con Damian en la cueva

El pelinegro trato de entrar mientras la niña seguía cubriéndole los ojos, cuando la niña finalmente se detuvo siguió tranquilo caminado, tomo unas galletas que Alfred había dejado en la cocina y se encamino hasta la cueva. La niña al ver a su madre corrió hasta ella y la abrazo como pudo y luego se alzó en la punta de sus pies para besar a su pequeño hermano que yacía dormido entre los brazos de su madre, el pequeño pálido de cabello negruzco y haciendo puchero igual como dormía su padre

\- ¿cómo está mi hermano?

-está bien Bree, no te preocupes-sacude su cabello-estaba cansado, luego de jugar con Dick

\- ¿Cómo esta ese revoltoso Wayne?

\- ¿cuál de todos? -dijo la mujer antes de sentarse

\- escoge cual-dijo el – ¿pero enserio…cuando piensas descansar? ¿tres bebes en 6 años?

-esto es menos ocupado de lo que parece-dijo sonriente

\- ¿y donde diablos esta tu esposo?

-le debes un dólar a Alfred por la grosería, Jay… fue a ver a Johnny a los Ángeles, era muy complicado con los niños, así que quedamos en que iría solo, era su primer día de escuela, llegara pronto

-ese niño va patearle el trasero cualquier día

-dos dólares-dijo la niña

La mujer mecía delicadamente al niño mientras que el pelinegro estaba con la niña sentada en su regazo escuchando atenta algunas de las aventuras del pelinegro. Pronto apareció el esposo de la mujer que beso suavemente a su esposa antes de acariciar la frente de su hijo aun adormilado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Todd?

-tenía un día libre, quería ver a mis chicas

\- ¡son mis chicas! -la mujer le mira- y mi pequeño

-pregúntale a Bree-dijo red Hood mirando a la niña- ¿quieres más a papi Batman o Red Hood?

\- ¡Red Hood! -dijo emocionada

-pero Bree-dijo su padre

-déjala cariño-dijo la mujer

\- ¿Cómo esta Theodore?

-ya sabes… es un niño bastante aventurero, solo quiere lanzarse a cualquier lado -dijo sonriente

\- ¿Dónde está Hope?

-leyendo con el abuelo ¿Cómo está mi niño?

-bien, entusiasmado, aunque un poco avergonzado que con la edad que tiene sigamos viéndolo en su primer día de escuela y más vergonzoso que lo esperara afuera

-se nota que está creciendo

-te dije que lo teníamos bien cuidado-dijo Jason- a no lo vigilamos tanto, pero… él puede manejar cualquier cosa

La mujer arropo al último en irse a la cama, su hija mayor Bree que había quedado tan entusiasmada con la visita de Red Hood que no podía contenerse de hablar todas las cosas que había hecho en la tarde con su tío favorito. La miro u momento y vio unas chispas en los ojos, quería decir algo, pero no sabía si decirlo

-papi no está aquí

-mami…-dijo la niña tímida- ¿crees que el tío Jay es una mala persona?

\- ¿el tío Jay?... no ¿lo dices por que el… mata personas?

-si… mami, yo quiero ser Red Hood

-oh-desvía la mirada- ¿tú sabes, que el tío Jay no te mintió cuando dijo que murió cierto? -ella asiente- el tío Jay solo quería venganza… y Red Hood nunca fue un buen nombre cariño, antes Red Hood… era el joker

-pero yo quiero ser… una buena Red Hood-dijo ella con un puchero-limpiar su nombre… tío Jay, es una buena persona

-oh…-sonríe- ya entiendo-acaricia su cabeza- yo te voy a apoyar en lo que tú quieras ¿sí? Mientras lo hagas con dignidad y con pasión-besa su frente- y si papi no entiende, bueno es solo hijo del abuelo… finalmente se arrepentirá-la cubre con las mantas- buenas noches cariño

-buenas noches mami

La mujer salió de la habitación y dio un suspiro para ver a su esposo, de verdad tenía una expresión seria, no le gustaba nada que su hija mayor fuera tan apegada a Jason, él siempre había querido estar con ella, pero la niña era tan aventurera e independiente que siempre parecía hacer todo por si sola. Cada mañana iba a clases y luego volvía aun con energía de correr y saltar por todos lados, y sus tíos favoritos eran los dos primeros Robin que siempre le enseñaban un truco nuevo. Pensó en sus otra hija, Hope, le gustaban mucho los libros y aprender con tan solo teñí 4 años, pero le gustaba tanto ver libros, sabia leer algunas palabras y le encantaba pintar, tranquila y casi callada, excepto cuando peleaba con su hermana mayor, pero ella siempre quería estar con el abuelo o Tim. Miro dentro de la habitación del más pequeño, desparramo por la cama, todo estaba decorado con animales y el gato se había acomodado a su lado, alzo la cabeza para mirar a su antiguo dueño y luego volvió a acomodarse con su pequeño hijo

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo ella abrazándole por la espalda

\- ¿acaso no estoy suficiente en casa? -dijo el volviéndose para mirarla- ¿estos niños no me quieren?

-claro que te quieren-sonríe antes de besarle-tenemos 3 hijos ¿cómo ninguno va a quererte?

-me refiero… tiene otras preferencias

-claro que tienen… es normal, pero tu siempre serás su padre… nadie mas

-he tratado de hacerlo bien, mírame Lily… soy Batman

-eres el mejor Batman que puede haber-le besa- y si pudieran decírselos a todos, ellos dirían que su papi es Batman ¿no?

-supongo...-le abraza- no más bebes por ahora… no podría con tanta indiferencia de mis hijos

-cariño… no es indiferencia

-estoy bromeando-sonríe levemente

-mi esposo no bromea-dijo riendo- ¿quieres que te deje en Bludhaven?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a Bludhaven?

-bueno, mientras tu padre pasea con los niños, me estoy encargando un poco de la cueva… ¿entonces… Bludhaven?

-no me arrepiento ni un día de enseñarte a volar

-no volaras tu-dijo antes de besarle- usaremos el piloto automatico


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¡Más lento Bree!-grito su hermano persiguiéndole

-Theo-se detiene de golpe y sus hermanos se acerca a ella- ¿cómo piensas convertirte en Robin si andas atrasando a todos?

-no seas así, Bree… ¿acaso crees que papi te dejara ser Red Hood? -dijo su hermana cruzándose de brazos- solo debes tener un poco de cerebro

-oh no voy a ser como tu Hopps… no voy a ser una acompañante como Batgirl y Robin… voy a estar trabajando sola o con tío Johnny

La madre de los niños apareció en el jardín con varios bocadillos en una bandeja y tras de ella su padre con una manta, la extendió y llamo a los niños para que corrieran a prisa para tomar un descanso de su atareada tarde. Mientras que sus niños crecían ellos sabían que al igual que su pequeño en los Ángeles, algún día querrían tomar su papel no solo en Gotham, si no en el mundo, junto con su padre. Pero los padres habían puesto una edad mínima para que pudiera comenzar a entrenar y otra para que comenzaran a salir con su padre. Su hija mayor Bree tenía la ventaja ella ya estaba terminando un arduo entrenamiento que tenía casi todos los días además de la escuela, mientras que Hope con sus diez años cumplidos hace un mes podía entrenar con su abuelo varios días. Pero la pareja tenía un pequeño problema, su hijo mejor, Theodore también quería salir y divertirse, pero tenía 8 años y lo único que podía hacer eran deportes de su edad, leer libros y jugar con sus animales, pero siempre que veía a sus hermanas salir se sentía triste por eso. Pero su madre sabia tratar a los niños así que siempre pasaba tiempo con el cada vez que sus hermanas entrenaban.

Luego de su merienda su padre se quedó mirando a las niñas algunos trucos que su tío de circo les había enseñado, pero el menor se quedó haciendo puchero, su madre apenas le vio se levantó y le pidió que caminaran un momento

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Theo?

-papi siempre pasa más tiempo con Bree y Hopps

-bueno, pero papi los quiere a todos

-pero él nunca me ve-dijo molesto

-es que papi está preocupado por Bree… ella quiere ser algo muy peligroso, al igual que Hope… pero mi pequeño-se inclina hasta el- tu te pareces mucho a mi, por eso el piensa que estas bien, además sabe que a ti no te importa el entrenamiento

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué no?

-bueno cariño, soy tu madre y él es tu padre… ese es el trabajo que tenemos-dijo sonriente- si no quieres ser Robin, ni Nightwing… ni Batman… eso está bien para mí-sonríe

-pero así papi no me mirara

-bueno… creo que deberías hablar con papi de esto mi niño… sé que el entenderá

Pero incluso su hijo de tan solo 8 años sabía que su padre no era así. Ya por la noche su padre le destino unos minutos para ver unos libros juntos. Se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, pero se volvió para ver el cielo nocturno, esa noche estaba el símbolo brillando en el cielo y el niño bajo la mirada

-descuida papa… tienes trabajo

-no…- toma su teléfono- Grayson… relévame con Gordon-dijo antes de cortar- tienes toda mi atención

-no puedes evitar mirar afuera, papá…

-no, no puedo hacerlo… pero tengo que intentarlo por mi pequeño

-padre yo sé qué esperas cosas de mí, tío Dick lo dijo… esperabas mucho un niño

-no escuches lo que Grayson dice

-lamento no ser lo que querías

-Theodore… solo tienes 8 años… quizás en dos cuando…

-padre, no quiero pelear con personas… quiero ser veterinario

-hijo escúchame… es muy pronto… olvídalo…-se acerca a el- puedes ser lo que tú quieras-le abraza- yo estaré orgulloso de ti

-suena a que mama te dijo que dijeras eso

-esto no se lo he dicho a tus hermanas-se sienta a su lado-pero creo que puedo confiar en que tu entenderás-el asiente- tu madre… ella es una mujer increíble… ella cuidaba a tanto de John, lo encontró y siempre lo cuido… luego cuido de mí y yo le dije que nos casáramos solo un tiempo después que la conocí… nos casamos escondidos de mi padre y luego aquí en Gotham… en nuestra luna de miel, perdimos un bebe… fue un día catastrófico para tu madre, pero ella se puso de pie y me ayudo levantarme, luego volvió a suceder y ella volvió a levantarse y a levantarme… hasta que finalmente, con la ayuda de Todd, tu madre pudo tener a Bree sana y salva… ¿entiendes?

-no mucho papá

-ella… tu madre es una heroína para mí, pero ella no tiene capa, ni sale en las noches, tu madre es una maestra… y si tú eres un veterinario espero que seas tan fuerte como ella

-mamá es muy fuerte-sonríe- quiero muchos libros papá… para aprender

-mañana iremos solo tú y yo, yo sé que Bree es muy mandona y que Hope… a veces es bastante molestosa en especial contigo, pero solo quieren protegerte, ese es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores

\- ¿cuál es mi trabajo?

-ser el apoyo, el pilar igual que tu madre, que ellas sepan que puede contar contigo en cualquier momento

\- ¡entendido! -dijo emocionado

Como su padre prometió esa mañana salió con su perro Titus y su hijo menor mientras él decía miles de cosas de los animales, su esposa había salió mientras con sus hijas que querían comprar algunas cosas de chicas, luego se reunirían para comer helado. El niño miraba de la mano de su padre por todos lados mostrándole diferentes libros sobre animales, incluso algunos que eran mas avanzados para su edad. Su padre luego que su hijo había juntado una torre de libros, se detuvo frente a una estantería y miro un momento, sonrió levemente antes de tomar un libro y llevárselo con él, ya cuando estaban caminado hasta la heladería su hijo le miro curiosa

\- ¿Por qué llevas ese papá? Tu dijiste que los libros de detectives no eran reales

-ese libro… es el primer libro que tu madre leyó para mi

\- ¿mamá te leía?

-ella se lo leía a John y un día ella me invito a cenar con ellos, entonces nos quedamos en el suelo y ella lo leyó, quede encantado de ella desde ese exacto momento

\- ¿por qué en el suelo?

-mamá no tenía dinero, tenía el suficiente para ella y John, pero no tenía muchas cosas en casa, tenía una mesa donde comían sentados en almohadones, su casa estaba bastante mal pero ella salía todos los días animada a trabajar siempre con John

-pero mamá siempre se ve tan elegante y bien

-cuando murieron sus padres, heredo… creo que sería bueno ir a Irlanda un día... no fuimos con ustedes desde que eras pequeños-mira a su pequeño- claro que he ido con tu madre sola, es mi esposa

-¿mami y papi siempre se divierte?

-oh tu mama y yo siempre tenemos nuestros momentos, no me malentiendas, nos encanta estar con ustedes, pero nosotros no nos casamos para criar hijos, nos casamos porque nos amamos… criar hijos fue un extra

-mis compañeros de la escuela siempre hablan de que sus papas están ocupados trabajando… también pensé que eran así

-bueno no se los otros padres, pero nosotros somos diferentes

El niño se quedó pensativo, pero apenas vio a su madre su padre sonrió, se acercó a ella y la beso mientras sus hermanas se cubrían los ojos. Él se quedó pensando que era afortunado a pesar del tema de Batman, él y sus hermanas a diferencia de todos los demás que formaban la familia, ellos tenían a sus padres, cariñosos y atentos que los querían. Caminaron hasta un parque donde los niños se quedaron comiendo helados mientras su padre se acomodó junto a su madre apoyados en un árbol, él le entrego el libro y mientras comenzaba a leer su padre parecía tranquilo. El pequeño se quedó sentado junto a su padre y se quedó escuchando como su madre seguía leyendo animada, no tardo en llamar la atención de sus hermanas que se sentaron junto a su madre escuchando atentas

-¿se quedaron dormidos?-pregunto la madre al detenerse

-si… tu voz es relajante… quizás una siesta en el parque era necesaria

-¿Cómo te fue con mi pequeño?

-creo que jamás había tenido una charla así con el… de verdad si quiere ser veterinario

-creo que en parte tú también quisiste, Dami

-he estado pensando solo que Bree y Hope están entrenando… pero ellos necesita una vida, merecen una

-nuestros hijos pueden hacer cualquier cosa-le besa- después de todo… son nuestros

-creo que nunca te agradecí…

\- ¿de qué?

-todo…

-bueno… si no hubieras recogido mi identificación… quizás esto nunca me hubiera pasado


End file.
